The Other Side of Me
by Angel-Amy-22
Summary: Kind of a crossover with RWBY :D The barrier between Perim and Earth is weakening, and with each passing day bring forth a new danger. Now the players of Chaotic must choose: save Perim and stay there forever? Or do nothing and return home? YAOI/ Slash (Sorry guys I'm a fujoshi :P but it won't go farther than kissing or making out)
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of the End

Ch. 1 - The Beginning of the End

To the creatures of Perim, humans were an odd but lovable beings. Humans were strong yet weak, courageous yet cowardly, humans were many things to them. Some think of them as friends, others mere allies or a great source of information.

However there are the few that create more than the surface bond of 'friendship'. There are few humans that have wormed their way into the heart of a creature and firmly plant themselves there. In some cases, some make a 'family', others are brothers and sisters, some are parental figures, and some are the best of friends. The bond between creatures and humans grew stronger with every experience and many creatures that have taken a liking to a human grew protective and sometimes possessive of those they found worthy.

Overworlders are what you can say are the "open-minded" tribe. Though they are stubborn and prideful, and it would take a lot for an overworlder to change their mind from their belief, they knew what was right and how to face up to their responsibilities better than any of the other tribes. They are often the more 'peaceful' tribe, often trying to create peace between the tribes. The bonds the overworlders create together often stretch far and wide, that at times it was hard to tell who they didn't know. However, that didn't mean they were weak. Those bonds that they forged in time and memories, created something special in each overworlder. Something only one of their own could have. Few players had this "spark", and even fewer are genuine. However once an overworlder acknowledges that "spark" in a player, they are theirs. The player in question is an overworlder, part of their tribe. They will do just about anything to keep who their tribe was, safe.

Underworlders are the counterparts of the overworlders. They are not only stubborn to a fault and more prideful than an overworlder, they have a massive temper the size of a city. For each and every one of them. To be accepted by an underworlder, there are many trials and difficulties ahead. To prove your loyalty was a death wish itself, and most often than not players wouldn't go that far. But there are the select few that would and have earned their right to stand with them. Though weak in body, humans that survived and earned their right as an underworlder are strong in spirit. Underworlders aren't one to talk about feelings and often expressed themselves through actions instead. These often lead to violent results but at the end of the day, this was what they were satisfied with. Players that earned their place with them have earned their loyalty. Underworlders do not give their loyalty to just anyone, but once you have it nothing, **no one** , could have your back better than they did.

Mipedians are mysterious creatures. Their invisibility made them even more mysterious. The great lizards often are often couldn't be found and it would take months for players to even take a scan. Mipedians were secretive, protective of their tribe. Humans, Chaotic players, were once viewed as a threat. Mipedians avoided them like a plague. However just because they like to hide did not mean they were cowards. Some of Perim's fiercest warriors lived in the Mipedian tribe. To befriend a Mipedian was an uphill battle for sure. Much like an underworlder, they had tempers that were as hot as the desert they lived in. However, once you pass the rage of a desert and the scary claws and fangs you'll find a great friend you can trust. Someone who had your back. Once a Mipedian sees as their own you'll find not one but many more backing you up.

Danians are the most stubbornness creature you can meet. Their element is the earth, which is hard and unmoving most of the time. Danians are much like the earth, they move as one and work as one. Danians are, well, loyal. They are connected in a way no other tribe understands. Their mind as the Hive was more than just communication or commands, it's a way to be connected. It's a way to belong, to be together despite being far apart. They work together in harmony and as a team. For one to accepted by the Danians, you must be accepted by all of them. Whether it was respect or mutual loyalty, humans that were accepted to stand by them were of the same heart.

These four tribes were often at war with one another but when the humans came, everything slowly changed. While the adventures that followed lead to many dangerous situations and some had lost friends along the way, the humans had changed the tribes in ways they never imagined. Now they were at peace, after centuries of war and chaos, there was finally peace.

And this my dear readers is where it all began. The 'peace' that changed everything. . .

The four major tribes of Perim were gathered; the Overworlders, the Undrworlders, the Mipedians, and the Danians, at the capital of the Overworld, Kiru city. They were all meeting under the tribe alliance and with them were guests, Codemasters as their humans often told them about. There were only three of them out of the seven; Codemaster Crellan, Hotekk, and Amzen. The three Codemasters had gathered something of interest to the tribes, as well as warnings.

"Thank you for meeting us on such short notice." said Crellan, looking at the fearsome creatures around him.

"Just tell us why you got us together already," said Chaor, impatient as always. The others around the table shifted in about in irritation and vague agreement.

"Yes well I suppose we should," said Crellan as he gestured Hotekk to move forward with the device in his hands. Hotekk placed the round device on the table. He pressed a button and in a blue flash of light the room was engulfed. Everyone opened their eyes to see two floating planets.

"This," said Crellan pointing to the shining blue planet. "Is earth, where we humans come from. And this is Perim," Crellan pointed to the more colorful planet that was in reds, whites, yellows, blues, and more. "And this wave-like barrier around both our worlds, and in between it, is what keeps creatures in Perim stay in Perim, and humans in Earth." The creatures all looked at the hazy wave-like energy between the two worlds.

"But then how are you humans here, if this barrier does not allow for creatures to leave their world?" asked Lore, interested in the topic.

"Ah well you see we're not really here," replied Hotekk. "We may seem real, and we can still eat and drink as we please, but for intents and purposes it is only our minds that are here in Perim, our spirits. Our bodies still reside on Earth where we go about our daily lives so no one is suspicious of where've been."

"You mean you're all basically spirits with a solid form?" asked Maxxor in surprise. The Codemasters nodded, leaving the creatures stunned.

"It's the reason why we can port to different locations as fast as we do," said Amzen. "We're only transporting our minds, making it faster since we have no physical matter to reconfigure when we port in and out of Perim."

"That aside," interrupted Crellan. "There is grave news, the barrier between our worlds is weakening. The weakened barrier can allow things to pass through the barrier and end up either on Perim or on Earth." There were surprised gasped and worried faces.

"Will we have to watch out for missing creatures?" asked Mudeenu.

"No," replied Hotekk, shaking his head. "For reasons we don't know entirely, it is only animals from our world that are being sucked into your world. We believe it has something to do with the Cothica binding creatures here to Perim, but we are not certain. Humans do not have anything really binding us to our world, the animals and creatures there either."

"Then what danger are you speaking about?" asked Odu-Bathax, narrowing his eyes. The Codemasters, shifted.

"The danger we speak of is a certain species from our world." replied Crellan, Hotekk pressed a butten on the device revealing a creature black as darkness with a white boney mask that surrounded it's face with glowing red eyes. "This is what we call a Grimm. For as long as humanity can remember there has been one species that has threatened us, and that is the Grimm. They're stronger, faster, and certainly more durable than us humans. When they are young, they are easy enough to kill and get rid of. But when they have survived for decades or even centuries they amass intelligence on the level of human capability." Maxxor and other leaders grimness, they knew how troublesome humans were on their own with next to no attacks, they could just imagine what those creatures could.

"And they only have one purpose in life," said Crellan in a chilling tone that they have not heard a human speak in. "Their only purpose is to hunt and kill humans." The creatures in the room suddenly grew hostile towards the creature that was presented to them. They presented a threat to their human companions and their families. These Grimm were a danger to **their** humans.


	2. Chapter 2 The Warning

Ch. 2 - The Warning

It was another beautiful day in Chaotic, there were people battling in the drones and Tom had seen some awesome new fights with battle gear he would have to scan on his next trip to Perim.

"Tom!"

Tom saw his best friend heading to where he was with Sarah.

"Hey guys," said Tom as both sat down. "You just missed an awesome battle between Peyton and Rosalie. Rosalie had this new battle gear from the Danians!"

"What new battle gear?" asked Sarah immediately.

"I didn't hear what it was called but it packed a punch!" replied Tom, excited. "It sent Peyton flying through **several** walls. In **Mount Pillar**." Sarah squealed at the thought of new battle gear to scan.

"I have to get Wamma to show me that!" exclaimed Sarah.

"Hey where's Peyton?" asked Kaz, looking around. "Didn't he finish his battle?" Tom and Sarah looked confused a moment before looking around as well, wondering where their friend went off too. It wasn't long before Tom spotted him. With an armful of snacks with him.

"Found him," said Tom, laughing lightly. Kaz and Sarah turned to where he was looking at only to sigh. As their friend finally reached their table, they found every type of food you could think of. From nachos to hot dogs, fries to fried pickles?

"Peyton, I know you have an addiction to food but isn't this a bit excessive?" asked Sarah, raising a brow as Peyton raised a hand to bite into a taco.

"Uh no," said Peyton. "Food is the very reason we live! It should be cherished and worshipped!" Peyton then so gracefully stuffed his mouth with the taco and fries.

"Anyway, did you get the name of the battle gear Rosalie used on you in Mount Pillar?" asked Tom. "We were thinking about getting a scan of it later."

"Hmm, I think it was called Vi Milia," answered Peyton, chewing. "That thing hurt, though, it was getting rammed by Chaor with twenty time his normal strength dude!"

"Now I definitely have to get it," said Tom.

"Attention all players."

Everyone fell quiet as drone matches were put on hold and the screens turned to show the Seven Codemasters. Everyone was surprised but also worried. The Codemasters did not usually come out all together like this. Meaning something has happened, or something will happen.

"Please listen and listen carefully to what we are about to tell you," said Codemasters Crellan. "The other Codemasters and I have found some discerning news."

Tom looked at Kaz, Sarah, and Peyton with worried eyes. This couldn't be good at all.

"As you all know, there is a barrier that keeps creatures of Perim in Perim, and us on earth." explained Crellan.

"Oh no . . ." whispered Kaz. They already knew where this would go, yet they hoped they were wrong.

"The barrier is weakening. The rate it is going is very slowly and the Codemasters and I are looking at ways to stop it from weakening further. However because of the weakening barrier, it can allow things from our world to come here. To Perim."

There was a sudden drop of fear all around them and in their hearts.

 _No . . . Please not here . ._. Thought Tom.

"There is a possibility that . . . That Grimm will enter through the barrier." There shouts and cries of terror and fear. But Tom only felt numb.

"I know this is terrifying for you, for all of us. I know you come here to escape the horrors of our world, to hide from the darkness, and just forget. I know, since that what we created Chaotic for. To forget the terrors of our own world and live an adventure. I know Chaotic, Perim is like your paradise. Believe us we know how terrifying our home is, and with the recent events that have happened well we need Chaotic now more than ever . . ."

Tom saw players all around him were crying and others had huddled together reliving the memories of what happened in their world. Tom could feel his own heart dropping and his throat was suddenly closed. He felt couldn't breathe, and his skin was suddenly too tight-

Kaz had put a hand on his arm, squeezing it in comfort. Tom breathed in slowly, calming down. Calming himself from having a panic attack.

"We have taken precautions and have put in a safety mechanism that allows you your weaponry and semblance." continued Crellan. There were sighs of relief all around, or at least those that were hunters and huntresses. "And those that do not have any, we have an automatic protocol that will port you out of Perim if your heart rate rises a certain level. Of course, this means you can be ported out on one of your scan quests but we find that a secondary concern compared to your safety, this is also for hunters and huntresses.

"That is so because there is a side effect of bringing your weaponry and allowing usage of your semblance in Perim. Once you press that button, you can no longer return home."

The silence that covered the court was nearly unbearable. It left them numb and . . . Lost.

"The process of allowing weaponry and your semblance means your physical body on earth will be transported to Perim. Meaning you will die if, in danger, there's no second chance anymore. This is it. The reason we allowed this option of allowing your weapons and semblance because we know you. We know that some of you will protect their friends even if it meant being stuck here forever. We know that when the Grimm does appear, some of you will help the tribes you're loyal too and fight alongside them. Even if it meant without your weapons. So it was a decision we made, it would be better for you to have the power to decide what you think is right.

"However I warn you, there will be no turning back after. You will be stuck on Perim forever . . . For now, there have been no Grimm appearances in Perim but we will keep in contact with the other tribes in case they do. Should you encounter one please report it to us immediately.

"Thank you for listening to us, and please . . . Remain cautious." The screens turned black before they went back to the battles. The players, however, were merely standing there, shocked, scared, and worried.

Tom turned to face his friends fully, he noticed Peyton was solemn and silent. Sarah had a fear and concern in her eyes. And Kaz had a far off look he only had when he thought too deeply.

They all came to Chaotic to escape the horrors of their world. Their world was not exactly safe for humans. Grimm, creatures that came after humans for the sole reason of undisguised hatred. Humans have known Grimm for as long they can remember. There was no greater threat to them, the Grimm was the reason why humanity was once pushed to the brink of extinction. None of them had any experiences that left a good impression on them.

Tom had lost his brother and father to Grimm, Kaz was nearly killed by a Death Stalker when he was 10. Sarah had lost her best friend to a beowolf when she was 13, and Peyton had lost his parents to the Grimm and now lived with his grandparents. Everyone here had lost a loved one or friend to the Grimm or came face to face with it. Since the beginning of their lives, the Grimm have claimed and taken people all around them. For them, death was something they experienced every day but never got used to . . .

Chaotic, Perim, was a place where they could escape all this. All the death and fear . . . In Perim, it was like a fairy tale for them to see these crazy creatures and mugic, was like a breath of fresh air. It was like one of those stories they found in books and TV shows. This was their paradise, where they could be happy for once and not fear.

Now it was coming crumbling down . . . Just like their world.

 **Hi! This is my first story and I am new to this despite being with fanfiction for so long. So I'm nervous about this but I'm excited as well. I am also looking for a beta? Again I am new to this so PM me if you're interested. I need someone to bounce ideas off of. I already have the next few chapters planned out but I'm still typing them out. Hopefully, those will come out soon.**

 **Review Please! Just no flames, please. Also, another warning if you didn't read the summary, this will contain Yaoi (boyxboy) so if you no like, do not read. Proud fujoshi people, deal with it.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Grimm Encounter

**Beta Reader: Goldenflower123**

Ch. 3 - Grimm Encounter

It had been a few days when the Codemasters had told Chaotic players about the weakening barrier. Some haven't even ventured back into Perim for fear of encountering Grimm, but most players refused to be tied down by old demons. Many players were still lurking around and getting scans, going on dangerous quests to find the new battle gear or mugic. But there was a certain tension hovering around them and even the creatures could tell their humans were different. More cautious, more alert, this surprised some creatures. Some were impressed, others felt sympathy for the fear the humans had.

As usual, Tom was in Kiru city helping Bodal in the arsenal there were some improvements to some of the battle gear he had scanned before and wanted to see the difference between them. Kaz was with Peyton in the Mipedian Desert looking for new gear while Sarah was in Mount Pillar trying to a scan of the Vi Milia Rosalie had used against Peyton.

Meanwhile, Maxxor, the leader of the Overworld was walking in the more deserted parts of the city. He was thinking of the things the Codemasters had told them

 _Flashback . . ._

 _"The Grimm attack anything with an aura," said Hotekk. "An aura is basically the energy your soul gives off. Grimm locks onto it and attacks without warning. Everything in both the human world and Perim has an aura but the Grimm seem to only attack those a certain amount of aura. Animals aren't really attacked by Grimm unless there are territory issues."_

 _"So humans have this aura that makes the Grimm attack them?" asked Lore._

 _"Yes, well Grimm doesn't have an aura, therefore, they have no soul. I guess you can say they are the very manifestation of darkness in our world."_

 _"How do you humans combat these Grimm?" asked Odu-Bathax. "Surely you have found a way to defend yourself from them. You Codemaster's mentioned they almost brought you humans into extinction, what changed?" The Codemasters looked at each other as if to figure out if they should say anything._

 _"Well, we found out how to use dust." said Crellan._

 _"Dust?" echoes Najarin, who had stayed silent until now._

 _"Dust crystals are that humanity learned to wield," said Hotekk. "They are crystals that hold the elements inside them. Even today humans' still don't know much about dust; like where it came from or how it came to be."_

 _"Anyway, we found out how to wield dust and use it against the Grimm," said Amzen. "We use weapons with the dust to defeat the Grimm."_

 _"And I'm guessing you can't transport it here?" asked Maxxor._

 _"Actually, we can," said Crellan. Bringing surprise to the creature again. "We already have several shipments in containment. But considering creatures can already use elements and battle gear, the dust would be useless." The creatures nodded, following the logic. "We only have those in containment because of precautions we are currently taking with our players and figured it would safer to have dust and not need it than need it and not have it."_

 _"That is wise," said Najarin. "These Grimm, are there any weak point we can use against them?"_

 _"Actually, we think you shouldn't have too much trouble if the Grimm is alone depending on its age," said Crellan. "With your strengths, you could handle a lone Grimm easily."_

 _"A lone Grimm . . . What about a more than one?" asked Chaor, catching what the Codemasters were implying._

 _"Well, usually where there is one Grimm, more will follow," answered Amzen. "Grimm are known to be quite durable and we do not know how your attacks affect them. If a group of Grimm should appear they could be more than what you can handle." Silence fell over the creatures, each in deep thought. The Grimm shouldn't pose too much trouble if they were cautious and set the patrols in groups. "There is one other thing you should know, Grimm are attracted to negative feelings. Sadness, anger, fear, anxiety, anything negative is like honey them." The tribe leaders grimaced at this, Chaor especially considering how his tribe is the Underworld may be the primary target of these Grimm._

 _"We would like for all of you take one of these," said Crellan as he laid out four devices that were similar to the scanners their humans used but were white instead. "This will allow us to communicate with you and you with us, please only use it in emergencies or if you have any other questions about Grimm."_

 _End of Flashback_

As of now no Grimm have been spotted or encountered thus far. However, he did notice the change in the players that he saw. Intress and Najarin had said the same thing.

They all began noticing Tom was more tense and alert than he usually is. There were even bags under eyes that suggested he wasn't getting enough sleep. Maxxor was worried for Tom, who's usually so fearless against all the dangers he faced. To see the black haired teen like this was discerning, it felt wrong to see Tom being slowly swallowed by his fear. It seemed the Grimm have a deeper impression on their charges than they had thought.

Maxxor wondered what he could do to cheer the boy up. Tom had always been there for them, helping them in their time of need. He wanted to help Tom anyway he can. He wondered if Tom had heard about the new battle gear they were developing against Mipedian invisibility . . .

Maxxor suddenly stopped. His skin felt like bugs were crawling all over him and prickling. His eyes shifted back-and-forth. No one was here aside from him yet he felt like something was watching him . . . something dark and sinister.

He walked around carefully. Each step silent like a cunning fox, and when he around the corner he encountered a larger black creature with glowing red eyes . . . before it lashed out.

Maxxor was on autopilot when he moved out of the way from the entity's massive dagger-like claws. He stood in battle stance and observed the creature that was snarling at him. This was definitely the Grimm that the Codemasters had warned them about. It was a big, about two times the size of Chaor from the looks of it. It had white spikes sprouting from its back, and sharp teeth that were presented to him were quite long and sharp.

Maxxor could feel a sense of anger rising in his chest towards this creature. This was one of the Grimm that had their humans scared for their lives, including his close friend Tom. Maxxor could feel a rush of protectiveness and hostility wash through him. He did not like this creature at all, not one bit.

Maxxor and the Grimm circled each other for what seemed like an eternity before it lunged at the Overworlder. Maxxor ducked and rolled under the outstretched claws before attacking himself.

"Power Pulse!"

The attack was a direct hit, the Grimm roared in surprise and was knocked back several feet. Maxxor watched as it slowly got back up. His eyes narrowed, his attacks causing minimal damage. The Codemasters were right about one thing, these things were quite durable. Maxxor quickly began to attack again, the Grimm dodging what it could and took whatever blow that was unavoidable. Maxxor knew that the noise of their battle would attract attention, he hoped to finish this before any civilians got in the way.

"Flame orb!"

His attack hit right in the face of the monster causing it to shout in pain. Maxxor closed in on the creature another attack on his lips, but he seemed to underestimate the speed of this Grimm.

In a second he was attacked with the velocity of a speeding bullet, the great Overworld leader taking the attack right to his chest. Maxxor ended up being thrown into a wall, a shout of pain made a way out of him when his back made contact with the stone. He probably fractured a rib. Maxxor stared at the creature as it shook its head violently side to side as if to remove whatever was blocking its sight. Maxxor got up to his feet quickly as he held his wounded side, knowing this was the opportunity he was looking for to defeat the Grimm.

"Vine Snare!" The Grimm was engulfed with greedy vines, its pitch black body trapped for the time being.

"Magma Might!" Maxxor watched as his attack hit the Grimm. It burned a hole right through it before it flopped down dead, right there on the street. Maxxor panted lightly he watched as the Grimm slowly evaporate, its ghostly essence floating up to the night sky like ashes from a fire. He winced as he leaned on the wall behind him, yeah something was definitely at least broken.

"Maxxor!" He turned to see Intress and Najarin heading towards him with guards just steps behind them.

He sighed in both relief and concern, these Grimm's were definitely going to be trouble in the future. For both humans _**and**_ creatures.

 **Hi, guys! So there are a few things I want to tell you. First, is a special thank you to my first reviewer LovingIt and Anon. Also for my first follower (I really did not think I would get one), ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury. Second, I will try to update weekly or every two weeks, probably on Wednesdays or Thursdays, so please check in okay? Third, I'm going to need a few OCs. So please send me a PM of a name, appearance, weapon(s), age, and semblance, if you're interested.** **. . Fourth, for the guest that asked if Tom and the others are hunters and huntresses . . . well, we'll have to find out later. Spoilers people, what's the fun in telling you? Besides it'll keep you guys reading right? :D**

 **That's it for now so please review guys! I need the encouragement.**


	4. Chapter 4 Shattered Moon

**Beta Reader: Goldenflower123**

Ch. 4 - Shattered Moon

Maxxor winced as he sat down in his office. Intress and Najarin had advised him to get some rest, but he wanted to report the attack to the Codemasters and the other Tribes first.

Because he knew this was only the beginning of the trouble they would face.

"Maxxor," answered Crellan, the Codemaster appearing on the screen of the device. "I take it you have encountered the first Grimm." Crellan sounded grim (Pun not intended).

"Yes," answered Maxxor, wincing slightly as he tried to get comfortable.

"You're injured?" asked Crellan worried.

"It's nothing, I underestimated the Grimm's speed and caught me by surprise," Maxxor said, waving off his concern.

"I see," said Crellan. "Well how was the battle with the Grimm, I take it you were able to defeat it?" Maxxor nodded.

"Yes, but it certainly is as durable as you said."

"Yes, well if I may make a suggestion; using swords or any type of weapon with a blade will be of help." offered Crellan. "Grimm tend to go down easier if their heads are severed or have been pierced through." Maxxor hummed.

"Yes, that would be helpful since it seems more of those things will likely be appearing more often," Maxxor answered, thankful for the new information.

"Yes . . . Unfortunately, that's the truth," said Crellan with a faraway look before he shook himself out of his trance. "Anyway, I will have to report this to the others, I take it you will be reporting this to the other tribes?"

Maxxor nodded, "Yes, I think it will be helpful in the future."

Maxxor and Crellan said their goodbyes before the screen turned black. Maxxor sighed. He touched the screen and contacted the other three tribes.

"Maxxor." said Mudeenu.

"Maxxor?" The screen was showing Odu-Bathax.

"What do you want?" asked Chaor in his usual 'cheery' tone, glaring at Maxxor.

"I'm sorry Maxxor, but now really isn't the best time, I'm heading to a meeting with her Highness and the council." said Odu-Bathax.

"I'm in the middle of a meeting with Iflar right now." commented Mudeenu, sounding slightly irritated.

"And I was in the middle of setting up patrols." stated Chaor.

"Look I'm sorry to disturb you all, but I've encountered one of those Grimm the humans have warned us about," said Maxxor. "I thought it would be best to contact you all of my findings."

"Yes, I am interested," commented Iflar from Mudeenu's screen. Odu-Bathax had quickly entered the chambers of their council and queen, explaining to them the situation. Chaor had moved to his throne room where Takinom and Agitos were.

"So what happened?" asked Chaor, bluntly.

"The Grimm the humans talk about aren't all that dangerous when it's just one of them," said Maxxor.

"But taking one more than one will possess a problem?" asked Iflar. Maxxor nodded.

"Did attacks work on them?" asked Illexia from over Odu's shoulder.

"Yes, but they did minimal damage, they're stronger than we thought," said Maxxor. "I contacted the humans and one of the Codemasters advised using weaponry that had blades. He said that severing the beast's head or piercing right through it tends to kill them quicker. I myself defeated the thing by burning a hole right through its chest."

"So using blades will kill the things more efficiently?" asked Chaor, deep in thought already.

"That what the human told me yes," replied Maxxor. "I haven't tested it out but I guess it's better than nothing."

"Is there anything else notable about the Grimm?" asked Iflar.

"Its speed," answered Maxxor immediately. "The one I fought was twice the size of Chaor but it moved faster than I had anticipated for its size."

The four tribe leaders continued to talk about Maxxor's fight with the Grimm. The other creatures with them occasionally made a comment or two. Maxxor explained in detail what had happened, and how a feeling of evil had washed over him before he encountered the Grimm.

 _ **Tom**_

Tom was hurrying passed at the halls of the castle, heading towards Maxxor's office. There had been a buzz going around Kiru city and unfortunately for Tom news only reached the arsenal hours later after the attack on Maxxor.

Tom had felt his heart drop when he had heard the news from a couple of creatures passing by. No one tried to stop him, all of them knowing Tom was a friend of Maxxor. Tom was walking faster down the hall, his thoughts were blurred and scrambled. He didn't want anything to happen to any of friends in Perim. Grimm were _their_ problem, not Maxxor's, Intress', or Najarin's . . . The Grimm had been humanity's longest-standing foe. Neither nature nor illness possessed a greater threat than Grimm did. Tom knew how Grimm were. He knew how cruel they are, how they disregard everything in their thirst for human blood.

He knew how one Grimm could change the lives of millions . . . in a blink of an eye . . .

Tom stood outside the doors of Maxxor's office. He could hear the voice of his favorite creature. His voice was strong, unwavering even now. Tom felt a weight lift from his shoulders and his heart beat normally again. Relief was all he could express right now. Relief that Maxxor was safe, that the Grimm didn't take someone precious to him . . . again . . .

"Tom?" Tom turned to the suddenly open door of Maxxor's office. Maxxor looking at him worried. "Tom, are you okay?" Tom let out a short laugh, surprising both him and Maxxor.

"I should be asking **you** that," said Tom, as he stood up slowly feeling a little wobbly. Maxxor smiled slightly.

"So I take it you heard?" asked Maxxor, watching Tom.

"Yeah I heard alright," said Tom sarcastically. "Do you know the near heart attack you gave me? Geeze I thought I was going to an early grave . . ."

"I'm fine Tom," said Maxxor, soothingly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Tom found gold eyes looking straight into his own blue ones, reassuring him. Tom knew Maxxor was fine. He was right there, standing in front of him breathing just fine. He was there, he was alive . . .

Tom sighed.

"Yeah I know . . ." said Tom. Maxxor ruffled his hair, bringing a small smile on his face.

"Go home and get some sleep Tom," said Maxxor smiling at him gently. "You look like you've run over by a Viqtarr." Tom nodded before turning away.

He would go home but he really needed to think first.

Tom walked down the halls of the empty castle. Tom's thoughts revolving around what happened. His thoughts never leaving the fact that Grimm were now here in Perim.

He could no longer escape the demons that have been haunting him and his race for as long as they can remember. Tom has spent his entire life learning about Grimm, who didn't? In their world of Remnant that was filled with Grimm, it would be suicide not to have at least basic knowledge of their enemies. Tom knew how dangerous each Grimm was, he knew how new type of Grimm were discovered each day and it would only take one well-placed strike to end a life. After all, it claimed his father, his brother, and countless other friends because of recent events . . .

The Grimm were here in Perim; his home away from home, it has been his second home since he received his code all those months ago. His paradise where he and his friends had countless precious memories. Where some of his friends lived, friends that were just as a precious to him.

Tom looked out a window from the countless other ones in the castle. The sun was currently setting and the moon was visible in the night sky, reminding him of his own world's shattered moon. Stars shone brightly in the darkness, like a beacon of hope in the coming darkness. Would Perim plunge into the chaos his own world had been engulfed in?

Grimm were here in Perim . . . and there was nothing Tom or the human race could do about it.

Now Tom had to choose; protect his friends and be stuck in Perim forever? Or do nothing, to see his home again while Grimm begins to invade Perim?

Tom knew the choice was his, and he had never hesitated like this before. But he had family back in Remnant, some needed more looking after than others but they were still family. He couldn't abandon them, not after what happened.

"What am I going to do?" Tom thought, hoping someone else would answer that for him.


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble Beginning

**Beta Reader: Goldenflower123**

Ch. 5 - Trouble Beginning

Maxxor's warning to the other tribes was spot on, days after Maxxor's own encounter with a Grimm more began to appear throughout Perim.

By now, _every tribe_ has seen what a Grimm can do.

The black sinister creature that was durable to most of their attacks varied in intelligence. Some Grimm attack first like a hot-headed fresh warrior, while a minor number of Grimm attacked with precision and cunning that could rival with their own. Everyone was getting tense and worried. Less Chaotic players were appearing but those that did were often tired and looked on the verge of exhaustion. However they still helped where they could, some had taken to helping in the infirmary healing civilians that had gotten in the crossfire between the fights. Others had taken to helping to do repairs while some made evacuation plans for big incidents.

The creatures couldn't help but be proud and worried for their human friends. Things were falling into darkness ever so slowly. They could feel it, the fear they had and the anxiety that hung in the air. The Grimm seemed to be multiplying despite the amount of Grimm that were slain; which not only worsened their humans' mental health but also caused more trouble for them in their villages and cities.

The Underworld had taken most of the impact considering what attracted Grimm . . . **anger, fear, and hate**. The Underworld was practically the manifestation of negative energy, which attracted countless Grimm to their territory.

Chaor was spreading his forces evenly as he could to protect his tribe, but each day the Grimm seem to multiply in number. If there was a pack of four one day, a pack of eight would appear the next. It was grind on his nerves, he had the patrols carry around swords or spears, whatever weapon that had a blade. Ulmar had begun creating new weapons for the sole purpose of taking down Grimm.

Chaor was looking at a map of his territory with tired eyes. He doesn't think he got any sleep for the past three days. He was currently trying to see if there were any areas that needed his attention but his mind was weighed with fatigue.

"Maybe it is best for you to rest Lord Chaor," said Agitos to him. "Takinom and I can handle most of the situations right now, we will send someone to you if there is an incident that needs your attention." Normally this would get Chaor pissed, it would seem like Agitos was calling him weak but right now he was so tired his normal temper had gone to the wind, and all that came out was a grunt of agreement, giving in to his advisor's advice.

He trudged to his chambers, his feet dragged against the floor as he did. Closing his doors with his strong tail, too tired to even lift his arms, he all but collapsed on his bed and was soon asleep when his head hit the pillow.

 _ **Kaz**_

Kaz was walking on the streets of Underworld City. Everyone seemed to be more on edge than usual, sensing the trouble brewing.

Kaz grimaced, knowing the tension would only attract more Grimm to the Underworld. He walked the cobblestone street that reminded him of the streets in Vale. His breath hitched remembering the scene of chaos and fear, he quickly squashed the feeling and shoved them deep down in the corners of his mind. He couldn't afford to add to the fear and anxiety hanging in the air. There was enough negative energy attracting the Grimm to the Underworld already. He knew his fear would be more potent and attractive than any Underworlder's fear . . . because he knew exactly how much damage and havoc Grimm could cause.

Kaz hastened his steps to his destination. Well, he had two destinations actually.

One was to see how H'earring was doing and if there was anything good around lately, you never know what could be useful later on.

Second, he was on a mission from the Codemasters. They had sent him, Tom, Sarah and Peyton to the Tribes to offer information they thought the four Tribes would find useful.

His friends were finally a little more cheerful today after weeks of worry, Tom was meeting with Maxxor his favorite creature ever. Sarah was meeting the queen Danian with Wamma, and Peyton practically freaked out being able to meet with the crowned prince Iflar. Kaz, himself, was excited to see _his_ favorite creature as well. Chaor has been so busy lately, he hardly saw the red creature anymore. And he means less than usual; before he would see Chaor from time to time, usually when he had a job for the red haired teen to do. Sometimes the Underworld leader would be summoning him for some reason. He kind of missed Chaor . . . Maybe something had been knocked loose from his recent scan quest to Fear Valley?

Kaz shook his head to stop his thoughts from wandering. It took a while before he found his friend.

"H'earring!" called out Kaz before H'earring could walk around the corner.

"Kaz? Kaz!" exclaimed the creature happily.

"Hey buddy," said Kaz as he leaned down to ruffle H'earring's tuff of fur.

"What are doing here?" asked H'earring.

"I'm on an errand for the Codemasters," answered Kaz. "I need to talk to Chaor." He didn't need to tell H'earring he was looking for him, it would only allow H'earring to tease him more.

"Actually, you came at a perfect time," said H'earring. "I'm reporting into Agitos, I'm one of the scouts patrolling the outskirts of the Underworld to see the villages or other creatures that live too far from the city."

"Perfect," said Kaz as they began walking towards the palace of the Underworld. "So what's the news around here? Everyone seems kind of . . . Off."

"Yeah everyone's tense with the increase of those Grimm you guys warned us about," responded H'earring. "Chaor has been pretty stressed. I don't think I've seen him take a break yet." Kaz's brows furrowed with worry.

"Is he getting rest, though? I mean he can't run on fumes you know," said Kaz, wanting to know more about Chaor's condition.

"You know how he is Kaz," sighed H'earring, Kaz finally noticing how weary his friend looked as well. "He's stubborn, not to mention he'd throw anyone through a wall if they told him to rest!" Kaz nodded, knowing fully well that H'earring was serious. He knew from experience as well.

They arrived at the palace, the guards allowing Kaz in after saying he was sent by the Codemasters with a message. H'earring led him through the corridors and passed rooms he didn't know what they were used for, before finally arriving at a meeting room a couple doors down from the throne room.

"H'earring . . . And Kaz?" said Agitos confused. Takinom looked up from her work with the maps, her eyes zeroing in on Kaz. The red head shrank under her gaze.

"Um I'm here with a message from the Codemasters," said Kaz avoiding Takinom's gaze. He like Takinom but the intensity of her gaze was a little too much for him sometimes. "So where's Chaor?"

"We finally got him to get some rest a few hours ago," said Takinom as she walked towards them. "I'll have someone wake him up and tell him you're here with a message."

"Oh! Well it's okay if he rests a little more right?" said Kaz, frantically. "I mean, I heard he hadn't been getting enough rest and I can stay here as long I'm needed." Takinom raised a brow.

"The message isn't urgent?" she asked.

"No, I'm just here to tell you anything about the Grimm," replied Kaz. "My friends and I have experience with Grimm, and we've been studying them for most of our lives. The Codemasters wanted the Tribes to know about the Grimm in more detail with new Grimm arriving every day."

"You know about Grimm?" asked H'earring doubtful.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kaz asked his eyes narrowing with irritation. H'earring laughed nervously. He had seen his friend mad before, and he can honestly say Kaz is a true underworlder with that temper.

"Nothing bad! But I just didn't think you know about Grimm all that much because you usually avoid trouble like a plague," explained H'earring. Kaz huffed.

"So what exactly can you tell us?" asked Takinom, while Agitos got H'earring to say his report on his recent scouting mission.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

 _ **Chaor**_

The Underworld leader woke up feeling like he had been sleeping on a cloud. He yawned widely as he sat up on his bed. It must have been a good few hours since he rested. And considering that no one had come to wake him up, everything must be going smoothly as they could.

Still it wouldn't hurt to check in.

Chaor got up and headed to the meeting room where Takinom and Agitos were working. He stopped a few steps away, he heard their voices loud and clear. They were obviously still working, but it wasn't their voices he was distracted by. It was the scent in the air that caught his attention. A scent he knew quite well, Kaz. The boy was here, but why?

Chaor walked into the room, his gaze washing through the others before settling on Kaz. The boy was sitting in a chair with Takinom and Agitos looking over his shoulder. The three were looking at him in surprise.

"Lord Chaor," said Agitos. "Have you rested well?" Chaor grunted. Everyone in the room knew that was Chaor's way of saying 'yes I did, thank you for asking'.

"What are you doing here, Kazzy?" asked Chaor and stepped further into the room.

"The Codemasters sent me," replied Kaz.

"I thought you said you would wake me if there was something urgent," growled Chaor looking at Agitos.

"Oh the message isn't really urgent," explained Kaz hurriedly. "I'm here to tell information about the Grimm, you know weak spots, attacks they can do, patterns of attack they use and all that jazz." Chaor narrowed his gaze on Kaz, before walking closer to the table. He sat next to the boy and looked at the diagram of various Grimm he had drawn.

"Alright then tell me," said Chaor. "Takinom, Agitos, you guys have been taking notes of this?"

"Yes Chaor," answered Takinom.

"Hmm well continue Kazzy," said Chaor, looking at the boy.

"Oh um okay," said Kaz, returning to the diagrams. Chaor watched and listened to the red head explain everything he knew.

"So I heard you guys get mostly beowolves coming in packs," said Kaz, as he pulled a diagram of a beowolf. "They're not really that hard taking down but the problems start when there's more than one. Beowolves work in packs, and sometimes those packs are more than a hundred in number. The most effective we have of killing them is usually with people with speed are on the front lines with snipers at the back."

"Snipers?" echoed Agitos.

"Oh right I guess you guys wouldn't have snipers yet," muttered Kaz. "They're people that fight at a distance, with battle gear."

"So the ones with the battle gear attack the Grimm from a distance and the front lines will take care of the few that escape?" asked Chaor. Kaz nodded.

"Yeah but there are others strategies you can use," said Kaz. "But we found this one the most effective."

"The strategy is fine but I don't think we have any weapons suitable to kill Grimm from a distance." said Takinom.

"Actually, I think your battle gear is fine," said Kaz. "You just have to put more power into it."

"Hmm I'll have Khybon make the adjustments," said Chaor. "There anything else you have to say?"

"Well there's a lot of other things I can tell you but I want to tell you about the subterranean Grimm," said Kaz as pulled in another picture of a scorpion looking Grimm. "This is a Death Stalker, I know you guys haven't seen one but I think it'll be useful to know later on since you guys are underground. Death Stalkers thrive underground." Chaor looked at the diagram of the Grimm. It was plated with armor. Chaor grimaced, that was going to possess a problem.

"These things have armor," said Chaor.

"Yeah that's why I wanted to talk about them," said Kaz. He pointed at a certain of the armor. "There are slivers of cracks in the armor for the Death Stalkers to move, attacking them there will incapacitate them, especially if you cut off its legs. You should also watch out for its tail, the stinger has poison even we haven't made an antidote for."

Kaz talked more about subterranean Grimm and their habits and possible locations they would nest and hunt. Chaor and the others took in the information like water. And began planning to send scouts to the possible locations these creatures would nest in.

After a while, Kaz had fallen asleep on the table while Chaor and Takinom were discussing the patrols on the border. Agitos had gone to Khybon to talk about the weapon modifications he can make.

Chaor looked at the human boy sleeping on the table. Kaz was certainly thorough in his explanations of the Grimm. They could now make more solid plans of attack thanks to Kaz.

"I'll take Kazzy to sleep in my room, keep working on the plan, Narfall's team will take on those Grimm that was spotted in the Lava Pond," said Chaor. Takinom nodded, looking back at the maps and reports spread out on the table. Chaor walked over to Kaz and picked up the boy gently. As he walked to his room in silence. Reaching his chambers a few minutes later he opened the door and closed it. He walked to his bed and laid the human boy down in the sheets carefully so he wouldn't wake the teen. Chaor watched as Kaz snuggled closer to the blankets and pillows like a kitten, making the underworld leader chuckle.

What? He wasn't heartless, even he knows when something was cute . . . or beautiful.

Chaor walked out of his rooms and had guards posted in front his room as a precaution before he left to finish talking with Takinom.

 **Alright as you can probably tell this was one was longer than my previous chapters, it caught me by surprise. Future chapters maybe longer than this (the sixth chapter certainly is and I'm still typing) or may not, depending on where this muse takes me.**

 **Also for LovingIt for the character you sent me, what tribe does she prefer?**

 **Well, that's all for now, so please review! (Seriously guys I need the encouragement, I'm starting to think I'm getting writers block this early on, so guesses on what may happen in the future are welcomed!)**


	6. Chapter 6 Remnant: Tom's Story

**Beta Reader: Goldenflower123**

Ch. 6 - Remnant: Tom's Story

Tom stood in Maxxor's office, waiting. Maxxor was in a meeting with other overworlders and it would be awhile before the Overworld leader could see him. He was in Kiru city since yesterday, when he had been sent by the Codemasters to tell the Overworld tribe about everything they knew about Grimm. He had spoken with Najarin and Intress about the Grimm but Maxxor had been out, meeting with various creatures in other villages and wouldn't return until tomorrow. He had been kind of disappointed he wouldn't get to see Maxxor but he understood the severity of the situation they were in.

He had told Intress and Najarin everything he knew and other things he thought they should know.

He told them about Nevermores, the giant crow-like Grimm. It was dangerous and it's attack deals heavy damage to its opponent and their surrounding area. He said it would be best if they made an evacuation plan to underground. The griffins possessed a problem as well since they came in packs like beowolves. Luckily no nevermore or griffin has been seen yet but it didn't hurt to be prepared.

Intress and Najarin insisted he stay the night since the pair saw he was barely awake to stand up by the time they were finished talking. Tom, being tired as he was, didn't even attempt to argue. He had slept through the night and the better part of the morning; he hadn't slept like that since the Codemasters announced the weakening barrier. Intress had come in to check up on him and ushered him along to grab something to eat. He was skeptical of eating the food at first, not knowing what a creature's taste pallet was like, but it turned out to be delicious. Though he still had no idea what it was.

Now he was waiting to meet Maxxor since he was asked and he did want to see Maxxor himself. It had been awhile since they last saw each other.

Tom sighed as he sat on a chair and took his scanner out. It also functioned as an iPod, taking out his headphones he listened to the songs he downloaded as he looked through his deck. He wondered if Peyton would battle with him on that new location scan he got not too long ago.

Tom had been so absorbed in making a strategy against Peyton, he didn't notice Maxxor come in.

 _ **Maxxor**_

When Maxxor had arrived this morning he had met Intress, who told him Tom was here in the castle. He wanted to see his friend, but Tom was still sleeping at the time. However, he had decided to check up on him anyway. He had never really seen a human sleep; at least not one that was done so voluntarily and not induced by mugic or an attack. Maxxor couldn't help but find his friend kind of cute when he was asleep, also funny. Tom may not know, but he talked and moved around in his sleep a lot. When he had checked in, he found Tom half off the bed mumbling about his friend Peyton eating all the nachos?

Anyway, he had let Tom get his rest, he hadn't been sleeping well judging from the bags under his eyes. He was in a meeting with others that had scouted the Overworld for Grimm. Najarin had unloaded a boatload of information that Intress and he had gotten from Tom last night. The information was definitely useful and had helped in preparing the plans against Grimm.

Intress and Najarin insisted he take the day and relax a bit, he had been working nonstop for weeks now and only took a rest when he really needed one. Intress practically ordered him to take Tom and relax around the city, it would be good for the both of them. Intress had offered that she and Najarin would take care of the work for the day; Maxxor thought it was a good idea and agreed . . . After he finished a couple of papers that needed signing, he had been putting those off for a while now.

He had walked into his office to see a familiar black haired teen sitting on one of the chairs. Tom hadn't noticed him yet, he looked like he was looking through his scanner. He looked more relaxed than Maxxor had ever seen him. There was a fierce look of concentration he had staring at his scanner that Maxxor knew he only got when was planning for a match.

Maxxor walked into his office and stood behind Tom with a sly smirk; it wasn't often he had the opportunity to have some fun.

"Boo!" whispered Maxxor as he clamped his hands down on Tom's shoulders. He watched the boy shriek and jump in the air in a way Maxxor did not think was humanly possible. He laughed when Tom turned around, the hilarious look on his face was priceless and seeing him turn irritated was adorable.

"Maxxor! That wasn't funny!" exclaimed Tom, angrily.

"I'm sorry but you were so absorbed in your scanner I thought it wouldn't hurt to scare you a little," said Maxxor as he walked to his desk. "Besides Intress and Najarin said to relax today, what better way to start the day than with a laugh?" Maxxor chuckled as Tom sent him an angry glare but it resembled more of a pout.

"Well if you're supposed to be relaxing, then why are you in your office?" questioned Tom.

"I came to pick you up and see if you'd like to spend the day with me," smiled Maxxor. His heart lifted when he saw the excitement in Tom's blue eyes. It was nice to him happy again.

"Really? I mean I don't want to bother you," said Tom, nervously. Maxxor ruffled his hair with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you with me today," replied Maxxor. His breath was nearly taken away at the bright smile that was shown his way.

"Okay, so where are we going?" asked Tom. Maxxor snapped himself out of his trance and thought for a moment. Then he thought about his work . . . They could wait one more day . . .

"Have you seen our new battle gear we were making against Mipedian invisibility?"

 _A few hours later_ . . .

Maxxor and Tom were walking out of the arsenal after Maxxor had given a demonstration of the battle gear. It was still incomplete and the effects of the battle gear only lasted for a short while, but it was awesome! The new gear took the sunlight and bent the light in order to see the Mipedian tank that could turn invisible. But the gear took up so much power, the batteries on the gear only lasted for three minutes and it could only work during the day. It wouldn't be effective for spies that came in the night, and three minutes weren't that long in a battle with Mipedians, knowing that three minutes would hardly affect them. Still it was cool, the project had been pushed back because of the recent events that were taking place and other projects were taking priority over it.

Afterward, Maxxor took Tom to see the city, which was filled with various creatures some civilians others warriors. Tom took in the marketplace and schools that Kiru city had; he was fascinated with how the city worked, it was similar to how his own town functioned. There was a school for those that decided not to become warriors, but instead of combat school here, like the ones in his world, those that had decided to take the path of a warrior would train themselves for a few months before a mentor will walk forward to take them under their wings to complete their training. Apparently the 'green' warriors had to have a few months of experience before a mentor would consider taking them in. By the end of the first few months, mentors would take those with potential and train them.

Those that did not get a mentor would either prove themselves later on or return to school, giving up.

In turn, Tom told him about their own 'warriors'. Hunters and Huntresses, Maxxor seemed more interested. Not that Tom could blame him. He doesn't think any creature in Perim thinks that humans could fight all that well.

Tom told him about combat schools, and how they were taught various other subjects along with combat lessons. Tom found Maxxor was especially fascinated with the topic of humans making their own weapon. A weapon that will stay with them throughout their entire lives, a weapon that will save lives, a weapon that was basically a part of themselves in a way. A weapon that slew Grimm.

Maxxor had asked him about a Hunter's responsibility and what they were exactly tasked with. To this Tom gave him an answer like he would in front of teachers;

"Hunters and Huntresses' first and foremost important responsibility is to be a protector. To protect those that can't fight back. To protect against Grimm, and preserve the happiness of the children. For a Hunter or Huntress, their loyalties didn't lie where they were born, or where they had learned their skills from, but the needs of those that need them."

Their conversation went on and on before they finally moved on.

Tom had gotten to see the view from the top of the highest tower in the palace before they went to get lunch; they were eating it on Maxxor's balcony in his room. They saw the city underneath them as they ate in silence, listening to the chatter that floated up to their little hideaway. Tom could hear the birds sing and wind whistle, he sighed and relaxed against the chair.

"You look relaxed," commented Maxxor as he drank his cup of water.

"I feel relaxed," replied Tom. "I haven't really had the chance to relax in Chaotic or back home, especially with what's happening both here and on earth." Tom didn't even tense at the mention of his home or what was happening in Perim with the Grimm. Maxxor found this progress if anything.

Tom looked at the bluish sky, it was beginning to change color to notify the day was coming to an end. Even if he wished for things to stay like this forever . . .

Nothing was forever, he learned that a long time ago; that day when he lost all innocence, the day he watched his family fall apart . . .

"Tom?" questioned Maxxor, noticing the shift in his friend's emotions.

"It was a day like this . . ." said Tom, looking at the horizon with pain filled eyes.

"What?" Maxxor asked, confused at Tom's sudden change in demeanor.

"It was a day like this that everything started falling apart . . ." replied Tom with a bitter smile, as he began to retell the fall of his family to darkness.

 _Flashback . . ._

 _Tom was only 6 years old when it happened._

 _All his life, all six years of it, was filled with warmth and love that often was the envy of many other people. And Tom was proud of that fact. Proud that everyone wished they had a family like his. His mother was a kind soul despite her fiery temper. She would not be taken lightly and anyone that did would find themselves with their pride wounded or their body in the hospital. Despite her short height, she could take down a man three times her size. A benefit of coming from a family with a military background, she had combat training. But his mother was retired, she spent her days taking care of their home and making sure Tom went to school with a lunch and a hug._

 _His father was a modest man. He wasn't like his mother, who was fiery and bright. His father was softer. Not weak, but rather stoic. He wasn't big on expressing his emotions and he worked as a Hunter. A warrior that protected others. But he would often show his emotions with them whether it was with a soft smile or a gift he bought, Tom knew his father loved his mother and him and his brother. His father, like his mother, was retired. Sure he went on a few missions here and there, but for all intents and purposes, he was winding down. His father even worked in a school as a teacher, the combat teacher of course._

 _His brother, his older brother by two years, was annoying. There was no other way to describe it really. He often teased Tom and took his stuff to purposely annoy him. But Tom knew he would have his back when he needed it. He was always there when Tom needed him._

 _It had been a normal day, a beautiful day actually. Like always his father left to go to work. He had a trip to supervise, they were going to let the combat students fight real Grimm in the forest. They wouldn't go too far in where there were numerous Grimm, but only deep enough for each student to have experience in a battle against Grimm with a teacher there to supervise._

 _What Tom didn't know was that would be the last time he saw his father alive . . ._

 _They said a Grimm that was probably centuries old appeared out of nowhere. It was an Alpha Beowolf, larger than any of the beowolves they were used to, and much more cunning. While the students ran to safety, two teachers stayed behind to hold back the Grimm. They never came back, and one of them was Tom's father._

 _All they had left of his father was his weapon, a broadsword._

 _That day Tom began to watch his family crumble into darkness. It started with his mother, she would put on this fake smile and happy atmosphere, and when she thought she was alone she would cry. Each day she became less and less like the mother Tom once knew and became a mere shadow of who she once used to be. She was a mere empty shell. No longer was she bright and dazzling, she was dull and gray/_

 _"I'm going to avenge dad," his brother told him in their shared room. After, they both listened to their mothers cries through the thin walls of their home._

 _"Huh?" said Tom, confused._

 _"If I kill the Grimm that killed dad, mom will come back." said his brother._

 _"Really?" Tom hoping it would work, all he wanted was his mommy back._

 _"Yeah, I'll make sure of it." smiled his brother._

 _Years passed and Tom watched his brother train tirelessly for their promise they made years ago. His brother trained until he bled until he passed out from exhaustion, and when he was finally 14 his brother thought he was ready. Tom didn't like the idea at all._

 _"I'll be fine Tom," said his brother in their room. His brother was packed and ready for a night in the woods. He had done this before, he had stayed nights in the woods before. Killed many Grimm despite his age. Tom knew his brother was like his father, he was a fighter, a protector. But he was also an avenger; Tom saw his brother, and he meant really saw him. The bloodlust his brother had and the amount of anger that grew throughout the years. It was alarming. But it was that anger alone that pushed his brother, it's what pushed him to be that good, to be the best. Even so, Tom didn't want his brother to go in the forest that night. Besides their father had a thousand more experience than his brother . . . and even he was defeated._

 _Tom watched as his brother left into the dark forest, he knew there was no way to stop his brother when he got like that. Especially when he got like that. Still he didn't want to him to leave just like their father had . . ._

 _So he followed him._

 _Tom followed his brother as silently as he could, hiding in the shadows to conceal himself from anything he heard. However, he lost sight of his brother just when they were heading deeper into the forest. Tom tries to look for his brother, but it was like his brother disappeared into thin air. It had felt like hours before Tom succumbed to the exhaustion in his bones, he had taken shelter in a hollowed-out trunk of what used to be a fox den. Tom had settled there before falling asleep to the wailing winds and the roar of a Grimm . . ._

 _The next morning he was found by a search party and never saw his brother again . . ._

 _Tom had thought he had seen his mother turn into nothing before but now . . . Now she was gone, not even a shell left behind of her once bright and cheerful life. And one afternoon when Tom came home from school, he found his mother lying on the kitchen floor with an open wrist and bloodied knife in her hand . . ._

 _End of Flashback . . ._

"Luckily Kaz came with me that day," said Tom, quietly. "If he hadn't, my mom wouldn't have had gotten the medical attention she needed. After that, she was put into a local mental institution and Kaz's mom took me in afterward." Tom's eyes were dull and had a faraway look. Maxxor looked at Tom with worry; he was greatly disturbed by what happened to his friend, and Maxxor couldn't help but be a little angry at Tom's mother.

She was the adult, she was supposed to be strong enough to make sure her children were safe and happy. She was the one who supposed to make all their fears go away, to see them grow up, praise them when they did well, and even scold them when they were bad.

She was supposed to Tom's _**mother**_ , but she wasn't there for him. She probably wasn't there when he had nightmares, or when he was lonely. And she definitely wasn't here right now, when Tom needed her most.

Maxxor looked at the horizon of the slowly setting suns.

"Tom, life will always be unfair no matter what world you're in," said Maxxor quietly, his voice steady and unwavering. "Life comes with obstacles and disasters just waiting to happen, and sometimes it just seems like everything is against you. . . But none of that matters. You may fall and stumble, bleed and cry, but what matters the most is how you move forward. Your life isn't easy Tom, but neither is anyone else's. We all have experienced pain and suffered through the loss of loved ones. That won't change, you're not alone. Not ever, not if your friends have anything to say about it. Not if _**I**_ have anything to say about it."

Tom couldn't help the fact that his breath seemed to have been stolen away; simple those words maybe, but they were exactly what he had wanted to hear for so long. Wanted to hear someone say he wasn't alone. That they were right there beside him. He couldn't stop the tears beginning to fall, and in all honesty, he was tired of holding all of this in.

Maxxor had moved closer to Tom, taking him into a comforting hug while he cried. Maxxor rubbed soothing circles on Tom's back but did not speak. He understood that were no need for words, that Tom didn't need words to know what Maxxor wanted to say.

 _ **I'm here.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Remnant: Kaz's Story

**Beta reader: Goldenflower 123**

Ch. 7 - Remnant: Kaz's Story

Waking up to silence was rare for Kaz. He had three other siblings, all of who are 10 years old. They were triplets that his mother recently took in.

And yes he meant took in, as in adopted.

He was the one who actually found them, they were sleeping by a dumpster in an alleyway he went through to go to school. They were there just lying there in a box, practically gift wrapped to people in the black market looking for slaves to put to labor. So as such Kaz was late that day, but his mother didn't blame him considering he brought them home to her to get checked over. Long story short, he had three new siblings in less than three months.

But that's beside the point.

It was quiet, too quiet for him to be at home. Kaz opened his eyes slowly, blinking to get rid of the blur in his amber eyes. He sat up slowly, his mind not quite catching up to the thought that he was in a rather large bed furnished with luxurious furs, blankets and pillows. Or the fact that the room was large, larger than his own living room actually. Kaz rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes.

Meanwhile, beside the bed at the right was Chaor sitting at his desk. He had been looking over paperwork he had putting off for a while now when Kaz woke up. The paperwork was honestly the most annoying part of his job as leader of the tribe, and he was pretty sure that the other leaders were in agreement with him. Since putting it off would only increase it, and trying to destroy it would prove the same results as well. So he was pretty much stuck with these flimsy pieces of papers for the day with no outlet for his restless energy. His tail had taken to move on its own was a result of the lack of movement throughout the day on his part, and the movement was starting to annoy him greatly.

Chaor had been in the middle of sorting out his papers when he had heard Kaz begin to wake. He watched, somewhat amused, Kaz slowly waking up. The boy hardly looked like he knew where he was, much less what he was doing, or who was with him. That is if he had noticed Chaor at all, he wouldn't really cross out the possibility Kaz really hadn't noticed him at all.

"Kazzy," he called out, he watched with vague amusement when Kaz suddenly sat up straight like a stiff board. Kaz slowly turned his way, looking at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"C-Chaor!?" shouted Kaz.

Chaor winced at the volume Kaz shouted, he didn't even know humans go that high. "Wha-What happened? Where am I?"

"You fell asleep a while ago, you're in my chambers. I thought sleeping on a bed would be better than sleeping on a table," replied Chaor, looking at a paper of a complaint he got . . . From loud 'noises' from their neighbor? Chaor looked at the paper not amused before burning it in his hands. Why was that even in his pile of paperwork?

While Chaor muttered and grumbled about incompetent workers, Kaz was freaking out over the fact he had been sleeping on Chaor's bed. **Chaor's bed.** Kaz did a quick mental check to see if any limbs were missing but found them all accounted for. So if he hadn't been fatally injured, why would Chaor allow him to his in his chambers, **on his bed?!** Kaz couldn't make heads or tails from any of it, sure Chaor was lenient on his shenanigans in the Underworld heck Kaz was sure there were rumors going on in Chaotic about him being Chaor's 'pet'. Translation? He was Chaor's favorite, a fact he is proud of and willing waves it in front of the faces of other Underworld players.

What? He was an Underworld player for a reason, Tom could honestly vouch for him when he says he had a pride and temper of an underworlder.

Still, he knew when he was beaten or more accurately he knew who deserved respect and who didn't. Chaor was one of those people, he was someone that proved himself despite Kaz never meeting him before and only hearing stories. Chaor was basically his hero, his idol, basically, he was like Tom with Maxxor.

Which is why he is panicking but also squealing, inside that is, that he was in his favorite creature's room and sitting on his bed. This was like a holy sanctuary for every underworld fan/ player. And yes, he knows he sounds like a creep right now.

Kaz finally calmed himself enough to breath properly and not hyperventilate. He took that moment to look around the room, Chaor's room and found it was filled with books. Kaz knew Chaor wasn't stupid, his countless battles with Maxxor and surviving is proof of that, but Kaz didn't think Chaor was a book worm. There were books lying **everywhere** ; the floor, the side tables, part of the shelves that were empty had open books piled on top of the other. There even looked like there was a spot on the floor that looked like it had a frequent visitor from the room's owner, books were spread out around the spot in a circle and a lamp where they laid. Some books were open, showing diagrams and words that Kaz couldn't make heads or tails out of. Other books were piled and put to the side, some even having several dog-eared pages. Beside them were papers and pens, probably notes that Chaor had made, and a worn out leather skinned book.

"I did not expect you to be a reader," commented Kaz, a little too shocked at the sheer amount of books that was in his room . . . And there was the fact he was still kind of hung up on the whole thing with him being in Chaor's room.

"Most people forget that I _did_ go to school," replied Chaor as he shuffled through the papers to find something.

Kaz would be relieved that Chaor hadn't exploded like he would usually expect but he was too surprised to register what had just been said. That and the fact Chaor and school were in the same sentence, he and a lot of Chaotic players expected Chaor to be educated but he seemed more of an hands-on type kind of guy. They certainly didn't expect that Chaor was like any other creature or human and sat down at a desk for hours on end.

"Uh right," said Kaz, mostly to himself. He wondered what he should do, he didn't know if Chaor still needed him or not. He did say he could stay as long as they liked. They may still need something, or have something to ask. Still, that didn't tell him what he should do.

Chaor heard rather than saw Kaz fumble around on his bed, the human didn't know it, but he was talking to himself out loud. While he didn't understand some of the things coming out of his human's mouth, he understood the base of what Kaz was saying.

"Stop mumbling Kazzy, It's distracting," said Chaor, as he began to move the papers into a pile. He was done for now.

Kaz had squeaked at Chaor's voice, he was really jumpy today. Chaor turned to Kaz, looking over his human. Kaz wasn't the strongest looking human he had seen, and he has seen a lot. There were other humans that were at least three times Kaz's size who was stronger than the redhead himself. But there was a reason Chaor choose Kaz to stay when he threatened other humans to leave him be. Kaz was loyal. More loyal than most creatures he knows, plus it helps that the boy seems to worship him for reasons he doesn't know.

However, there seemed to be different side altogether about Kaz when he talked about the Grimm. To Takinom and Agitos, it just seemed like Kaz was in his strategy mode he usually goes into when he talks about matches in Chaotic. But the way Kaz spoke, it was different. Chaor could see it in his eyes, there was something in those eyes that made him think Kaz was speaking from experience.

"Kaz," said Chaor, getting the teen's attention. Chaor looked into those amber eyes, even now he was still amazed how open those eyes were to him as if the boy willingly allowed him access to his mind. "Your Codemasters said that humans fight against these Grimm every day." He watched the slight stiffness that entered Kaz's body made the teen go still. "How exactly?" Chaor was curious on the humans' defenses, for creatures so small and fragile - though they do possess a great amount of intelligence and adaptability - he couldn't really imagine a human take down one those creatures that were twice his size. Even the stronger looking humans seemed like sticks.

"Oh," said Kaz, his voice sounded like he was a million miles away. It surprised Chaor that looking into those distant eyes, he found something only those who had seen their own death had. "We have warriors. Kind of like what you guys have here but we call them Hunters and Huntresses. Their humanity's first and last line of defense against Grimm." Chaor was uncharacteristically quiet, he was afraid of breaking what delicate atmosphere that had appeared. "To become a Hunter or Huntress, you have to go to a combat school. It's a school that basically teaches you how to fight, make your own weapons, survive in the wild, how to fight against Grimm, identifying Grimm, and other stuff like that. After that, you go to one of the primary academies to become an official Hunter or Huntress.

"Hunters and Huntresses are special in a way. I'm sure the Codemasters told you about aura since it's one of the reasons why Grimm attacks us. Hunters and Huntresses are special because they can wield their aura and use it to protect themselves and use it against Grimm."

"What?" Chaor said confused. This aura suddenly seemed like a bigger deal than he thought. Kaz smiled slightly.

"Aura is what we refer to as the energy from our soul; everyone has it even creatures here in Perim. But you guys don't use it since you already have various elements, attacks, and abilities that aid you in battle. Humans don't have that, we aren't big or physically strong, we're not that fast or agile compared to some of you. We don't have mugic or attacks to aid us in battles.

"But by using aura, humans' can gain an upgrade beyond our previous level, well as long as we train and know how to use it. Hunters and Huntresses can wield aura to be a shield that can protect you from just about anything and sometimes a person can have so much aura, they can heal wounds." Chaor was definitely interested in this now, for both current solutions to their problems and maybe future solutions.

"There's also an offensive way of using it," continued Kaz. "When a hunter or huntress awakens their aura at a certain level and can begin to use it, they are given a unique gift called a _semblance_. I guess you can think of it as an ability or attack. Some have increased speed or strength, others can use teleport, or telekinesis - move objects with their minds, and each semblance is unique to their person. So unique that it varies from person to person, no two is the same, and even if they looked the same on the surface they're not." Chaor listened to Kaz speak and explain; but throughout the whole thing, something kept bugging him at the corners of his mind. Cause even as Kaz spoke and explained, the boy didn't meet his eyes once.

That was just something Kaz didn't do unless he knew something he didn't want to put out in the open. Though he was getting better at hiding things, Kaz couldn't shake the habit of not looking into someone's eyes when he had something to hide.

"What are you hiding Kaz?" said Chaor, bluntly. He was never one to beat around the bush and he wasn't going to start now.

"W-What?" stuttered Kaz, finally looking at Chaor with frightened eyes. But Chaor knew he wasn't scared of him, Kaz never was or will be scared of him. He was scared of revealing what he was trying to keep buried.

"You know I've never done subtle Kazzy," said Chaor, his voice though rough and husky wasn't filled with his usual fiery temper. "You haven't shaken that habit of yours yet." Kaz sighed, and tension seemed to wash away like water. The teen gave small humorless laughter.

"You're probably the only one who'll call me out on that," said Kaz, smiling sadly. "My mom's too afraid to do it since she still thinks it'll make me go off the edge, and Tom's just dense to this kind of stuff," Chaor grunted as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"It was a few years back," continued Kaz, his voice sounding distant. "It was after Tom lost his dad and everyone was just down from depression . . .

 _Flashback . . ._

 _The town had this smothering veil over it that felt heavy and depressing._

 _Kaz didn't like it at all._

 _The people he knew that were normally nice and warm, and full of smiles that would light up your day; were all cowering in fear and frowns painted every person's face as if it was etched there by an artist at work. The atmosphere was so thick that kids that were usually dense to these types of situations were silent and wary. It pained Kaz to see what became of his once bright village._

 _Really all it took was one person - or in this case, two - to remind all of them the trouble the Grimm make against humanity. Kaz didn't like Grimm before, now he hated them with a passion. His fiery temper, which he inherited from his own mother, flared each time he left his home and walked through his town. It flared and raged at school when the normal laughter and chatter were replaced with silence and monotone voices. He was prone to more outbursts and got into more fights often._

 _However, there was one place where he could always go to cool down, to be by himself and relax. To escape from it all. That place was his secret hideaway. Well, Tom knew where it was, but he was the only other one who did. This place was hidden behind a mountain of stone and rock, and you could only find it through a small cave that only some people can get through. Through the small maze-like cave lead to a beautiful underground pool that glowed like the moon. The soft green-blue glow was soothing, the ceiling of the cave shone with crystals and gems the emitted a soft white light. There was a layer of soft green moss on the floor of the cave that made the cave seem like a paradise._

 _However, it was because of this place, did Kaz encounter his first Grimm._

 _It had been a frustrating day. Tom was still absent from school, and his mom who checked up on his friend's family wouldn't tell him anything at all! And to add fuel to the burning fire, there was a pop quiz in his math class today which he was sure he bombed since he was worrying and persistently bugging his mother about Tom last night to study or do any of his homework. And to top it all off, he got into a fight with a person from an older grade. He got sent to detention after school._

 _Kaz was practically vibrating with anger and he needed to cool down. There was just too many mixed emotions in him._

 _While he walked through the maze-like pathway to his secret hideaway, Kaz never realized that his emotions attracted something sinister. It had awoken something that had been sleeping inside the cave, something that will change him forever . . ._

 _Kaz had arrived in his secret hideaway in record time. He threw a rock into the pond hard, making a large splash. He kicked and screamed out his anger before settling down on the floor deflating like a balloon. Tears sprung from his eyes and anguish filled his small heart._

 _One must remember, he is only a child. A child that didn't like all the changes that were happening. A child that couldn't handle all the sudden changes in his once peaceful life._

 _Kaz is six years old, and he was burdened with things no child should be._

 _His tears slid down his cheeks but no sound escaped his lips. The silence in the cave was nearly suffocating and unbearable. He wiped his tears, before standing up shakily. He needed to go home, his mom would worry and Tom was supposed to come over today. He should already be at his house and his friend would probably go looking for him if he was later than he already was._

 _That's when he heard it._

 _It was faint, and the sound was hardly louder than a whisper, but still he heard it. The sound of rocks tumbling. In all the time he had spent in his hideaway, he had never had any problems with rocks randomly falling from the ceiling or the walls. Everything was solid, so where did that noise come from? Kaz was tense, his eyes shifting around to see where the noise had come from. Then he saw it. The glowing gold ball in the darkness of the deeper parts of the cave. Kaz suddenly felt shivers run down his spine. He wasn't naïve, nor was he stupid. He knew exactly what that glowing 'floating' ball was._

 _It was a Death Stalker._

 _One of the more deadly Grimm around since its armor is near impossible to penetrate and its poisonous stinger wasn't making it looking anymore friendly. One scratch - even a small one - could cause immense pain and eventual death._

 _A clicking sound echoed throughout the cave. And red eyes appeared in the darkness glowing sinisterly. It slowly crept forward revealing its razor sharp pinchers and plated body. Kaz was frozen where he stood. He couldn't move, and he was pretty sure he stopped breathing as well. Fear ran throughout his body as much as his own blood, his pounding heart couldn't stop and it felt like it was going to explode and save him from being killed by a Grimm by making him drop dead from a heart attack._

 _Its leg moved slowly, one at a time, making its way towards him. Kaz had never been so terrified in his life._

 _What happened after was a blur for Kaz. It isn't exactly a memory he likes to remember. He remembered fear running through his entire body when the Death Stalker lunged at him. He doesn't know how but he had moved in the nick of time. He had lunged back, hitting the rock floor hearing the booming impact of the Death Stalker's stinger. He scrambled up as fast as he could and moved through the maze corridors of the cave. Kaz panted as he ran through the maze with a frantic mind. Every thought was filled with fear, each buzzing around and leaving his head per second as he ran. He heard a screech and explosions of what was most likely collapsing walls as the Death Stalker rampaged after him. Kaz stumbled and tripped along the way, yet he continued to move forward. He was sure there were scratches and bruises already forming but he didn't stop running._

 _But he didn't stop running._

 _When Kaz broke free of the cave and into the forest he continued to run. He ran and ran without stopping. His lungs burned from overuse and his breaths were raspy but still he ran. He didn't know where he ran but the fast approaching feet were making him push himself beyond his limits without any thought as to where he was headed._

 _Even when the sound of the Death Stalker faded, and the silence of the forest was all the echoed around him he still ran. Everything was a blur and Kaz couldn't remember anything else that happened afterward. The next thing he knew someone had found him and taken him to the hospital. He had cuts and bruises from his falls when he ran, but the most serious damage was his mental health. He was in shock, refused to eat, sleep, or even move from his bed. Most of the time during the hospital his mother had to gently coax him to eat and sing him to sleep._

 _When he had been released from the hospital and sent home, everything seemed like it would return to normal. But that was just wishful thinking. Nightmares began not too long after he returned home. He wakes up screaming and thrashing. He'd kick and scream at anyone that goes near him afterward._

 _The nightmares were a result of his encounter with the Grimm the doctors said, they recommended he go to a psychologist and have him treated._

 _For the past few years, Kaz had never been able to go back to that place he once cherished._

 _End of flashback . . ._

Chaor hummed thoughtfully at Kaz's story.

"After that mom was always too afraid to push the subject with me, she'd tiptoe around like eggshells when it's mentioned," said Kaz, his voice bitter. "I hate it when she handles me with kid gloves like I'm just a little kid that needs to be looked after." Chaor looked at his human with analyzing eyes, before saying his thoughts.

"Parents are like that Kazzy," said Chaor. "Most creatures are like that. No one likes it when someone they care about gets hurt, and often times they put the blame on themselves for not protecting them like they should. That's just the way things are, no matter what world you're in.

"And if you say anything about saying this mushy stuff you will not see the light of day again, got it?" Chaor glared at the redhead, who looked at the red creature in surprise, before laughing. Chaor smiled slightly. Yes that was what he wanted to see, for his human to smile.

 _Even I care._

Those silent words rang deeply, making Kaz smile.

 **Hi, guys! Sorry if this is a little late, I've kind of been busy and the coming chapters are hard to write out for me considering they will be different perspectives. So sorry if someone seems off or something. Also, this chapter isn't really edited other than the changes that Goldenflower123 gave me, so if there are grammar mistakes or spelling, I apologize.**

 **Thanks for reading! please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Remnant: Sarah's Story

**Beta Reader: Goldenflower123**

Ch. 8 - Remnant: Sarah's Story

It wasn't often Sarah had been this excited. She was with Wamma, Odu-Bathax and Queen Illexia. It was like VIP pass to see her favorite band! Seeing the Queen was rare, so rare that no one's got a scan of her unless it was the card you got back on Earth. Not that she would be trying to scan Queen Illexia but just being this close with the queen was bringing out the Danian fangirl in her.

Still, work before pleasure, a saying that she had grown up with.

"So these Death Stalkers will likely try to nest in our territories?" asked Odu-Bathax, looking at a map that was marked with 'X's to indicant possible locations where Death Stalkers could be nesting.

"Yeah, the Death Stalkers aren't the only Grimm you have to watch out for, though," said Sarah as she pulled out more pictures. "Death Stalkers mostly live underground so I only told you about them just in case they find their way into the nest while burrowing. There are other Grimm that has been bothering the other tribes that could appear here as well. I know that beowolves are common pretty much everywhere so you might see them here though I highly doubt it. Beowolves are pretty much common in most places." As Sarah continued to talk and explain what she knew, she never noticed the watching eyes of her friend Wamma.

Wamma was by the wall with other trusted Danians in the room. He watched and listened. Wamma knows he's known for his laziness, a rareness in his tribe considering everyone was hardworking and always motivated. Wamma has always known he was the odd one out of the bunch, he knows he was the 'glitch' that happened every so often. Sometimes he'd wonder what his life would be like he was like the rest of his colony, that he was motivated and hardworking.

Wamma took a glance at Sarah, the blonde's bright smile shone with a unique shine.

Then he would think to himself that he was fine the way he was because it was what lead him to Sarah. Sarah, who was as headstrong and stubborn as any Danian he knew. In a way, Sarah was who he thought he who've ended up as. She was the opposite of him. In a way, she was like the other half of what he was missing.

". . . We will have to finish this later Sarah," said Odu-Bathax, as he stood. "Queen Illexia and I have an appointment with some councilors. We'll have these locations scouted and put some plans into action. Thank you for helping us." The queen and Odu-Bathax stood and shook Sarah's hand. Wamma took his place beside Sarah to guide her to a suitable room for her stay in Mount Pillar.

Sarah let out a happy sigh and had a small hum under her breath. Wamma smiled, he was glad that she was happy.

"Sarah!" Both creature and human turned to see another Chaotic player. The boy was tall, like almost Wamma's height and the Danian was over 6 feet tall! He had tannish skin indicating his time spent outside, and bright baby blue eyes that stood out. His shaggy blond hair was a little messy since it looked like the boy had been running around Mount Pillar. His sneakers hit the ground with the audible sound of rocks crunching, his dark blue jeans showing just how long his legs were, as he came closer to the creature, human pair.

"Kyle!" exclaimed Sarah surprised but happy. The two hugged when the boy, Kyle, came closer to them. "What are you doing here? I thought you were taking a few days off with Aunty Cass."

"Ah yeah well I am, but after what I heard from Rachel I knew I had to come back," said Kyle, smiling sadly.

Wamma felt Sarah's own mood drop at the mention of what was happening. Wamma was usually a laid back kind of guy, but there were some things that just made him ticked off, and these Grimm were quickly becoming one of those things.

Wamma knew Kyle from Sarah, the two humans are childhood friends that grew up together. Sarah had said their moms were practically sisters. Wamma liked Kyle, he was a cool guy. He was kind, funny, and sometimes he seems like an airhead. But, don't let those blue eyes deceive you. Though Kyle may seem to be an airhead, doesn't mean he is one. Sarah had told Wamma all the stories, Kyle was not someone you should mess with unless you like getting your ass whooped. The young teen is a master strategist; from chess to dodgeball, to matches in Chaotic or poker. He has an IQ far above average that allows him to run multiple scenarios in his head and likely outcomes. The thing about him, though, he tends to overthink things when answers could be simple. Quite the opposite impression one would get when meeting him for the first time.

"Anyway I've been thinking about the option the Codemasters are giving us . . ." said Kyle, Sarah immediately knew what he was talking about. It was all anyone could think about these past few weeks. Though the answer was obvious for some, it was difficult to actually go through with their decision.

". . . You should think about it too," said Kyle, smiling lopsidedly. "The past can't keep binding us, Sarah."

-Later-

Wamma looked over at Sarah with a worried glance. Since Kyle's departure, Sarah had been in deep thought. They were on top of the many pillars in Mount Pillar. The tall mounts of sand, rock, and stone created a perfect view of the vast and dark Underworld – like landscape.

Sarah had come here when Wamma had been called to do his shift, with the Grimm around security was tighter than before. Sarah had wondered here at times during the past few weeks so Wamma always checked this place first. He found Sarah here not too long ago and sat with her, watching the ghostly land as if it would suddenly begin to shift. He waited with her, not wanting to be away from her when she was this emotional.

". . . I used to have this friend," said Sarah, her eyes never straying from the inky dark expanse before them. "She was everything I wanted to be. She was smart, she was funny, and she just made you feel like you weren't a total loser despite what everyone else says." Sarah had a sad smile on her face, one that was filled with fondness and pain as she began to retell the story that had been haunting her since childhood.

 _Flashback. . ._

 _Since Sarah could remember there had always been one person that had been with her, and that was her friend Haley. She was smart, funny, kind . . . They had been together since they could remember._

 _The two girls grew up in an orphanage, not the most pleasant place a child should be in but it was their home none the less. Sarah and Haley were attached to the hip then, where one went the other was sure to follow. The two girls were left at the orphanage merely days apart when they were babies, they grew up together, shared their toys, food, and bed. When everything kept changing, the people, the other kids, the bullies, Haley and Sarah remained the same._

 _They were constant in each other's lives._

 _When they were 10, they were playing outside after school with some of their friends. It had just been an ordinary game of hiding and seek. The whole town was their playground; there were three seekers instead of just one since there were so many of them playing and that the town was too big for one person to search alone._

 _They had been playing for a while now, and out of the seven times they've played Sarah was found in the beginning of the game. Since this was the last game before they had to leave, Sarah was determined to be the last one found._

 _"Sarah, I'm not sure this is a good idea," said Haley, walking with her as they slowly crept into one of the town's abandoned buildings. It used to be a factory that would be used to refine dust but the new high-tech factories built nearer to the cities could do the job three times as fast. So the old factory was left to rot and rust in the past years._

 _"Don't worry, the building is still within the boundary lines we set up for the game," said Sarah as she continued to move forward, looking left and right for a hiding place._

 _"But Sarah the teachers said there have been Grimm spotted here," said Haley as she tugged Sarah's sleeve. "And Mike heard from his dad it was beowolves this time!"_

 _"Really Haley? Everyone knows Mike just says those stuff to get attention," replied Sarah. "Aha! Perfect!" Sarah moved forward towards an old closet door. It had probably been used as storage for cleaning supplies and other stuff before the factory was abandoned. Sarah tried opening the door, but the thing was shut tight. She struggled to turn the knob that was rusted and old, it refused to budge, not moving an inch._

 _"S-Sarah! I heard something!" whispered Haley frantically. Sarah stilled and listened, just as Haley said there a scuffling noise, but it sounded too small to be a beowolf. Haley was scared of a lot of things: a dark closet, the basement in the orphanage (though everyone was scared of that), bugs, worms . . ._

 _"It's probably just a rat Haley, help me open thing stupid door so we can hide from the others," grunted Sarah as she, yet again, tried to turn the rusted knob. Haley hesitated for a second before deciding that hiding in the storage closet would be safer than standing out in the open. The young girl stepped beside her friend and tried to turn the knob with her._

 _Suddenly Haley felt the back of her neck hairs stand to the end. She stopped her movements, listening to her surroundings just like her teachers had taught them in school. . . There. It was small and soft, but the sound of large stalking feet were making their way to around them._

 _"S-Sarah we have to go!" she whispered urgently to her friend._

 _"What? But-" started Sarah, protesting._

 _"Sarah, please!" she said urgently. Her green eyes wide with fear that was barely controlled. "They're here." Sarah knew Haley like the back of her hand. The expression in her eyes was all the confirmation she needed. She hurriedly led her friend to where they entered._

 _That was when she heard the loud clatter of a huge body smash against objects behind them. Sarah took one glance back and saw a large beowolf, bigger than any other she had seen in her textbooks. This was at least 9 feet tall, its fangs gleaming in the faint light as it drooled. Sarah ran faster, dragging Haley with her. However their footsteps were tiny compared to the beowolf, its thundering footsteps echoed throughout the whole factory and Sarah could hear the howls of its pack mates._

 _Sarah quickly ducked herself and Haley into a small corridor where the giant beowolf couldn't fit. There were crates and boxes blocking the way, the only path through was a narrow passage between the objects. Sarah held Haley's hand tightly as they moved through the maze-like hall. Suddenly there was a big bang and the ground shook like there was an earthquake, making Sarah trip with Haley._

 _"RRRaaaooorrrr!"_

 _The giant beowolf kept ramming to the corridor opening, making the factory shake and creak._

 _"Haley come on!" exclaimed Sarah, pulling up her friend. Sarah pushed forward, adrenaline keeping her focused and running from the nightmare that was behind her. Her breaths were heavy and her lungs felt they were on fire, still she moved forward. She still had Haley to look after._

 _"This way!" said Sarah, as she turned left and entered a messy old break room. Sarah scanned her surrounding before spotting her target. The door to the outside old parking lot. She rushed over and pushed with her might, Haley immediately helping her. Together they opened the door a small bit since it was rusted over like everything else in the factory. Still that small opening was just large enough for them to squeeze through._

 _"Hurry!" Sarah ushered her friend through first before she began to follow. But not before hearing the loud ruckus of multiple beowolves running through the hall they had just been in. Their howls unmistakable, Sarah hurried and pushed Haley to move forward and head towards the town._

 _However, not long after they exited the factory there was a huge explosion making the wall of the factory collapse. Out came numerous beowolves. Spotting their prey, they howled before pursuing._

 _Fear pulsed through Sarah as she ran into the forest to buy some time before the Grimm could reach them. They just had to reach the town. The town. There they would be safe._

 _The two girls didn't know how long they were running or how long they were gone, or how loud the ruckus was at the factory. But before they knew it, the town was in sight. And luckily there was a crowd of adults there. Sarah shouted for help, catching the attention of the crowd. Sarah could almost sigh in relief. They were almost there. They were safe. They were -_

 _Sarah suddenly found herself flying forward towards the ground. From the corner of her eye, she saw Haley had pushed her. Her friend had a watery smile, and relief in her eyes before she was suddenly gone. Sarah blinked when she landed on the ground. Then she heard the loud thump of another body drop to the ground. Slowly raising her head, her heart pounding so loudly she could barely hear anything. The shouts and roars around her were muffled as what she saw seized her heart in a painful bind._

 _"H-Haley?"_

 _There laying on the ground was her best friend, her body twisted at odd angles, her bones stuck out making her skin ripped to shreds, blood pooling beneath her. Sarah could only stare, her mind blank as a canvas. She ignored the shouts and rumbling as she crawled forward to her friend. The once life filled eyes were devoid of anything but dull emptiness._

 _"Haley? Haley?!"_

 _Suddenly she was lifted up by strong arms, she struggled and kicked to get away. Screaming for the person to let her go._

 _"Let go! Let go! Haley! Haley! HALEY!"_

 _Her small arms stretched outward as if to reach the lifeless body of her friend as if it would run up and grab hold of her hand once again._

 _But it never did._

 _End of flashback . . ._

". . . After that everything was a blur," said Sarah quietly. "All that was in my head was that she was dead. She died because of me." Tears appeared in Sarah's eyes, yet her face remained stoic and unmoving.

Wamma never considered himself a violent creature, a lot of creatures in Perim were rather violent and few were scholarly or peaceful as a result of the centuries of war between the tribes. Even when Wamma was born into a time of war, he never had the urge to fight like others did, he never had the urge to kill his enemies and bring 'glory' to his tribe. He never wanted blood.

Now, however, was a different story. His blood boiled with anger, and the rock he had been playing with in his claws was now crushed into tiny bits of sand. These Grimm were one enemy that was beginning to be on his new list of 'things to kill'.

Wamma looked at the girl that had changed his life in more ways than one. The girl was usually so fiery and loud, was now stoic and quiet. He looked back to the landscape.

". . . You know, I don't think your friend would appreciate you taking the blame for her death," said Wamma, nonchalantly.

"Wha-? I was the reason she was out there in the first place!" yelled Sarah, her anger flaring up.

"Yes but if your positions had been switched, and Haley was here blaming herself for your death, would you?" said Wamma, serious for once. His face showing nothing of his laid back attitude or lazy self, for once he looked like a serious Danian capable of marvelous things when he puts his mind to it. Sarah was taken aback at first, her mouth opened to respond but nothing came out.

Wamma was right, if their roles really had been switched and Haley was here blaming herself to for her death, well she wouldn't want her to blame herself either. Haley was her friend, her best friend. Sarah wouldn't want her to blame herself for a choice she would have made. . . But still . . .

". . . She's dead Wamma," she said quietly, her throat tightening to the point where she struggled to breathe. Curling into a ball, she muffled her cries. Wamma silently hugged her, wrapping his arms around her smaller form. One stroked her long blond hair soothingly. He allowed her to keep crying, even when the land seemed to turn darker, he never let go. Not when she needed him the most.

 _It's okay . . ._

 **Hey, guys! Sorry, this is late, I had trouble writing from Sarah's point of view.**

 **So as you can probably already tell, Peyton's chapter is coming up next. :) I am having a problem with who to pair him up with. So ideas are welcomed, and some characters I was thinking about pairing him up with are; Iflar and Mudeenu. But other characters are welcomed.**

 **Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9 Remnant: Peyton's Story

**I have no excuse for the long break I took. This is the result of painstaking research, procrastination, and laziness. I apologize for the long wait for this chapter and hopefully, you will continue to read.**

 **Also, I apologize to MidnightVupecula, I kind of already have pairing for Peyton but I will incorporate Tianna and Siado that will provide entertainment, heartbreak, and happy endings. :D**

 **Beta Reader: Goldenflower123**

Ch. 9 - Remnant: Peyton's Story

Peyton's life was awesome. There was no other way to describe it. While it had its ups and downs, his life was great. Peyton considered himself luckier than most, he had a home, food, loving grandparents . . . Still, he might just be feeling extremely happy because he was in the presence of the Crown Prince of the Mipedian tribe and the second Prince as well. Iflar and Mudeenu were surprisingly chill with him here to talk about the Grimm. He would have expected for there to be tension, hostility, you know the cold shoulder from the two princes. However, they spoke to him with respect and ease.

It was nice. So nice, that Peyton had fallen asleep a while ago after the sun had set. It was well into the night, but Iflar and Mudeenu were still up looking at the various information Peyton had given them merely hours ago. The three had talked in length of the various Grimm that could be roaming around their desert. Peyton had helped them mark down locations where the Grimm could hide and nest, which were only a few locations since the Grimm prefer darker places like their canyon areas that were filled with various caves.

"So these King Taijitu could be in the sand?" asked Iflar, reading a paper that had a drawing of a specific Grimm with information written at the back of the paper. The diagram showed the Grimm and labeled body parts.

"I guess we'll be adding that to the Grimm we'll be scouting for along with the Death Stalker?" said Mudeenu, looking at a picture of a Death Stalker before looking at the back and taking notes of particular points. The large lizard then stood up and gathered papers, preparing to get some rest before setting the scouts for tomorrow.

"Yes, these Grimm certainly have been causing a lot of trouble," said Iflar, looking through more papers. Iflar looked at the snoring human that was sleeping on the chair hunched over in what looked like an uncomfortable position. Mudeenu looked as well.

"Shall I take him to a room?" asked Mudeenu. Iflar shook his head as he stood.

"No, you go and get some rest, I'll get him into a room," said Iflar, evenly.

Mudeenu looked surprised before he looked like he wanted to protest. Iflar was the crown prince, mundane actions such as this was beneath him. "You have been up since dawn Mudeenu, get some rest. I can handle bringing one human to a proper room." Iflar looked at him and practically shooed him to get to bed.

Iflar sighed before turning to the human. Peyton was sleeping away the night on the table they had been sitting on. Lifting up the male, Iflar was surprised how light Peyton actually was. In fact, now that Iflar looked more closely, the boy looked thinner than normal. Iflar's eyes narrowed, was this a result of the recent Grimm activity in Perim and in the humans' homeworld?

Iflar sighed and shifted the human gently in his arms to a more comfortable position. Iflar walked down one of the many halls that were for important guests. His footsteps in the dimly lit hallway were silent, and his azure eyes shining in the darkness where the light of the torches didn't touch. Iflar walked for a while before coming to a room, he opened the door to see the room was adequately prepared, though the bed was smaller than to what he was used to, it was furnished nicely. The bed was certainly large enough for Peyton, and it was covered with soft sheets and blankets. On the bedside table was a floating blue crystal on a pedestal that acted as a light source. There were other necessities in the room like a closet, a small study table and chair, and mirror.

Iflar gently put Peyton down before covering the human with the blanket, though they lived in the desert the nights tended to be cold. Iflar tucked in the human, seeing the boy cuddle the pillow below him. Iflar smiled a little, he petted Peyton's hair gently before leaving the room silently.

Later, when he arrived at his room, he thought of the Grimm that was causing the humans to their declining health and sleep. It did not brood with him well that these Grimm has such an impact on their humans. How much did these Grimm do to their humans?

 _In the morning . . ._

Peyton felt more relaxed than he had in ages. The bed was soft and warm, there was the gentle breeze that filled that room with cool air, and he was in a state of bliss. His consciousness was in a state of asleep yet awake. He snuggled closer to the blanket before sighing peacefully.

What he didn't know was that there were two Mipedians by the door of his temporary room. Iflar had asked Mudeenu to wake their young charge up while he tells the staff to prepare something fit for human consumption. Just as he left the kitchen to go to the dining room to wait, Mudeenu appeared looking a little ruffled and annoyed. Iflar had to keep himself from laughing at his brother's annoyed expression. Mudeenu had not succeeded in waking Peyton, the boy was a deep sleeper. He also appeared to move in sleep . . . If you count throwing pillows at him, movement.

Mudeenu refused to go back alone so Iflar came with him. The two Mipedians entered the room to find Peyton tangled in the blankets and his face buried in the pillow. Mudeenu stood behind Iflar, not afraid to use his cousin as a shield from Peyton. Iflar had walked in, Mudeenu not far behind, and stopped at Peyton's side. He moved to wake the human when as if by a sixth sense, Peyton moved away from his outreaching hand.

Iflar blinked, surprised yet intrigued. He tried to grab hold of the human for the next few tries before Peyton threw a pillow. Iflar, however, ducked resulting in Mudeenu to get hit. Iflar couldn't help but laugh at his cousin's expense. A few pillows were thrown, and few tries later, they finally woke Peyton up.

"Ugh, five more minutes grandma . . ." yawned Peyton, not fully awake.

"I am hardly a woman, much less your grandmother," said Iflar. At the sound of the Crown Prince voice, Peyton had awakened fully and was staring at the two princes in something akin to horror, embarrassment, and the overwhelming need to bury himself in the ground. Iflar had an amused smile on his face, Mudeenu was still grouchy from Peyton's earlier attack on him.

"It's time for breakfast, Peyton," said Mudeenu, knowing the teen was practically _always_ hungry. As expected, Peyton lights up and scrambled out of the bed, after a few tumbles trying to untangle himself from the blankets. Soon the teen was looking up at the two princes from the floor. The amused gazes made Peyton go a little red. Mudeenu helped Peyton up.

"So what exactly do you guys eat here?"

 **Breakfast . . .**

Sitting at the same table of Mipedian royalty was something every Chaotic player would be jealous of. Even players that weren't pro - Mipedian. Iflar was rare enough to just see, and though Mudeenu is a lot easier to find than his cousin, it's hard to get a scan of him without him knowing. It was near impossible actually.

And that is why Peyton is kind of having a fan-mode moment, in his head. He didn't want to think he was weird or anything . . . Okay so everyone already knows he's weird, he just doesn't want them to see he can be weirder.

The food they served were definitely different from what Peyton was used to but it was edible. And really that about all he can ask for. There had been something that was pale brown and looked like a rock but was soft as a marshmallow, apparently, it was some kind of cake? It tasted sweet, but there was this tangy flavor that came after. He had no idea what he just ate, but it wasn't bad.

Still not human food, though.

Peyton looked around, finding the three of them were the only ones in the room. The guards outside the door, and possibly the window too. The large table was filled with various types of food, Mudeenu and Iflar ate in silence. The silence was not something Peyton was used to. His grandfather was a loud man, like megaphone loud. Whether it was breakfast, lunch, or dinner, his grandfather was making a racket. The man told various stories of his travels and the people he met along the way. Adventures of his grandfather were his favorite stories since he was kid, since before -

"So uh, does anyone else eats here?" asked Peyton, uneasily.

"Not really," said Mudeenu biting into what looked like a fruit. "Most of the royal family are off on journeys or missions, Iflar and I were left in charge here until they return."

"Oh," said Peyton, suddenly curious of the royal Mipedian family. In the human world, there was usually a painting, usually huge, of royal families. He wondered if there were any here. His next thought was, 'Wait there are even more royal family?!' Peyton knew there had to be at least a mother and a father for the two princes but had no idea if the two had any siblings or other cousins other than each other. Then it occurred to Peyton that the rumor of Codemaster Hotekk having a scan of the father Iflar was less far-fetched than he had thought. Most people were convinced that the King had died a long time ago, but the other side would argue Iflar would've taken the throne by now. Which the other would answer with that Iflar was probably too young at the time - and well you get the idea.

Still, this was basically a clue to the elusive royal family that escaped the eyes of Chaotic players. Peyton was determined to find out more.

"How long have your family been out?" asked Peyton, thinking it was a harmless question enough.

"Well mine has been sent on an expedition three years back," said Mudeenu, thoughtfully.

"Hmm my family have been gone longer, maybe for five years?" said Iflar, thinking back to when he last saw his family.

"YEARS?!" exclaimed Peyton, surprised beyond comprehension. "Your family's been gone for years?!"

"Is that such a strange thing?" asked Iflar, looking at the human curious.

"Uh well most human families stay together," said Peyton wondering how to explain this properly. "Humans are well uh social creatures! Yeah, we're very social, so we like to be near family and friends all the time. The longest most humans last see their parents are a few months."

"Do most human parents stay with their children?" asked Mudeenu.

"Well no, once a person comes of age or passes school most of us leave our parents homes. Though we still visit them time to time because well that's just how we are."

"Hmm interesting," said Iflar. "Most of the time parents in Perim, leave to travel when their offspring are old enough to take care of themselves. Sometimes our parents just travel to near places, and other times they travel far like my father. In a way, this is my father's way of teaching to lead my people. He had already taught me what was necessary to know, and the things I didn't know I would find out on my own."

"What of your parents?" asked Mudeenu. "Do they follow the same tradition the rest of the humans do? Or do they do something different?" At the mention of his parents, Peyton's eyes clouded with memories both good and bad. The two princes, exchanged glances when their charge was suddenly silence. This couldn't be good.

"Ha well about that," said Peyton, attempting to sound cheerful. "My parents died a long time ago." Iflar and Mudeenu looked at the teen in surprise and pity.

"I apologize," said Mudeenu, feeling guilty for bringing up unwanted memories. "It was not my intention to-"

"No it's fine," said Peyton, shaking his head. His smile sad, it didn't sit well with either of the princes. Seeing Peyton like this . . . It was something they didn't like at all.

"Really guys it was a long time ago," said Peyton, trying to ease the princes' tension.

"Then who takes care of you?" asked Iflar, if the event really had happened a long time ago then his charge would've been a child. He was curious of who took Peyton in, and he was grateful for them for taking him in. Peyton was a nice addition to his rather routinely life. He provided that unpredictability that usually ended up with an amusing ending.

"My grandparents," said Peyton with a slightly happier smile, but his eyes were still clouded of painful memories. Peyton looked at the two princes that looked back with badly concealed concern. "The day my grandparents took me in was the day my parents died . . ."

 _Flashback . . ._

 _Peyton was 10 years old when he and his mom and dad went out on a picnic. They had been planning for it for weeks! Peyton was so excited! They packed all his favorite foods and best of all his grandparents were coming with them! Though it would be awhile before they arrived, little Peyton couldn't wait for his grandparents to arrive._

 _His grandfather was a retired Hunter and his grandmother was a nurse at the ER. His grandfather would tell him all about his adventures as a Hunter! Like his mission to Atlas to defend a cargo crossing the sea. Best of all his grandfather never went anywhere without his weapon, which was a super awesome canon! And his grandmother would tell him funny stories of her days when she was still a nurse. One time she told him that there were two boys that came in one late night, stuck together - back to back - unable to get out of their predicament. The two boys had been doing a stunt together which ended up with them getting stuck together with a steel pipe closing in them. How that happened was still a mystery. Then there was that time when someone got something stuck in their butt . . ._

 _That was a story Peyton doesn't want to relive through, thank you very much._

 _And his parents were just as awesome. Both his mom and dad worked as Hunter and Huntress, they often went on adventures of their own together and came with new toys for him to play with. And though they often left on missions they always made time for him, they loved him, and when they were home they would all spend the day together even if he had school._

 _Anyway, Peyton was playing in the grass with a toy action figure while his parents set up their lunch. His grandparents were arriving soon, but it would still be awhile, or at least in his child mind it was. So Peyton found the opportunity and played alone while his parents were busy. And like any young child, he thought it would cool to explore the forest like a Hunter and pretend to slay Grimm, like his dad and mom._

 _Which lead him to what he was doing now, exploring the forests making noise everywhere he went. He scared any animal life that was in the vicinity and attracted other eyes from the shadows._

 _What Peyton didn't know was that there had been sightings of mysterious new Grimm that had been in this area. While no one has turned up dead, there were a number of missing reports cases that lead the investigators to the very forest Peyton played in now. They haven't found anything, not even a drop of blood that even said the missing people died or were injured. It was as if they had vanished into thin air._

 _Peyton, of course, knew none of this. The Grimm were just something his parents beat up to protect others. He knew that they were dangerous and that people have been killed by them often. But for a child, that fact seemed hardly relevant to his life even if his parents were Hunters. The danger just did not register in his young mind._

 _At least, not until today._

 _Peyton had played for about a half an hour, but the ten-year-old had gone farther than he originally intended to. It wasn't the first time he had gotten lost, so he didn't panic. Instead, he sat down at the base of a wide oak tree and looked around, finally quiet. The forest was strangely silent, he didn't hear any of the birds singing, in fact, all he heard was the eerie sound of the wind blowing._

 _Peyton drew himself closer to himself, making himself smaller. The quietness of the forest put him on edge, the forest had never been this quiet before. What came after was a mix of memories, fears, and nightmares._

 _Peyton remembered black blurs that ran swiftly before he could get a proper look at them, then the ground shook. It was like an earthquake emerged from nowhere, but Peyton knew that wasn't the case. Even from where he was, he could hear the trees in the distance fall heavily to the ground. And as the sound grew closer and closer, Peyton noticed he was no longer alone._

 _King Taijitues blocked every way out, their hissing sharp and piercing. Peyton still hadn't caught on to the events that happened. His mind had shut down, he didn't know what was happening much less to even try to run. Soon the trees were falling, revealing the giant Ursai that stood at 15 feet and its eyes shown with intelligence Peyton had only seen in other humans._

 _Suddenly his parents came in like whirlwinds, decapitating Grimm left and right. Peyton could only stare in awe as his mother sliced up three Grimm at once while his father kept the large Ursai occupied. The sounds of roars and metal slicing through the air echoed all around him. Peyton's mother and father moved in perfect harmony when one ducked the other countered. They moved like ballet dancers in a play his grandmother liked to watch._

 _But the numbers of Grimm only seemed to multiply. More and more poured in from the forest and attacked, the circle the two made around Peyton grew smaller every second. And the numbers were beginning to overwhelm them slowly . . ._

 _For what felt like hours, passed for Peyton. He lay beneath the tree still, and unmoving. He watched every second as his parents fought fiercely against the Grimm, he watched them get every cut and wound._

 _And he watched their final moments when a Grimm struck them down._

 _Their bodies laid on the ground, blood pouring out from their wounds and their limbs twisting in inhuman ways. If his grandfather hadn't arrived, Peyton would've ended up the same as his parents. His grandmother had taken him into her arms and ran to safety. Through it all, Peyton remained silent, never speaking a word. He could still hear the sounds of his grandfather fighting as his grandmother put him inside the car. His grandfather came out of the forest fast as his grandmother pulled out and began to drive away, his grandfather had jumped and landed on the car. He shot at Grimm that tried to follow._

 _"Peyton, sweetheart, are you okay?" his grandmother asked, it was then Peyton noticed his grandmother crying. He couldn't find his voice, though, so he just nodded._

 _He didn't find his voice until months later._

 _End of flashback . . ._

Iflar and Mudeenu glanced at each other before looking back at the blank expression of their human friend. It was stoic and blank, it wasn't anything like Peyton's normal expressions. It wasn't bright or happy, his expression was unnervingly stoic.

"Peyton," said Iflar softly. There was no pity in his voice, only sadness, and concern. Peyton didn't need any pity, he probably already had enough of that before. What he needed was something else. "Thank you for sharing this with us." The statement shocked the teen from his blank trance.

"W-What?" No one had ever thanked him for sharing the story of his parents' death. He looked at the two princes, finding the two were giving him rare small smiles. Though it was sad, the smiles still surprised him.

"Sharing something as painful as that is not easy," said Iflar, his blue eyes seemed to shine as Peyton stared into them.

"And it takes strength to do so," continued Mudeenu, his own purple eyes shone in a different light, just like their own personalities. Where Iflar was calm like water, Mudeenu passionate like fire.

"Peyton, I think I speak for both Mudeenu and I, when I say it wasn't your fault," said Iflar, his voice soft but strong. "We may not know what it's like to lose our parents, but we do know what it feels like when you lose someone you important and blame yourself for their death. I know how much it hurts and I can't say it'll ever heal, but I do know that your parents would never regret their actions and do it all over again because you are that precious."

"To them, you mean more than their lives," continued Mudeenu. "That's just how all parents are. I don't think your parents would want you to blame yourself for their deaths, because like Iflar said, you're worth it." Peyton couldn't raise his head to look at the two princes. Tears were running down his face and he didn't want them to see him cry. It was stupid, crying for his parents now when it's been years since they died. Yet as he cried weight lifted from his shoulders, those words left him speechless and happy. It was nice to hear it.

 _You're that precious . . . You're worth it . . ._


	10. Chapter 10 Decision: Part One

**Beta Reader: Goldenflower123**

Ch. 10 - Decision: Part One

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned to months before Tom knew it time passed by like it had only been a few minutes. Tom stared at the screen on a battle between Najarin and Takinom but his mind was far away. He was going to meet with Kaz in an hour in the Underworld with Sarah and Peyton.

News had traveled fast when the Underworld was being overwhelmed with Grimm, it was becoming too much for even the battle hungry tribe. Kaz and other Underworld players were seen porting out with solemn faces; fear, anger, and sadness were all around them, and everyone knew what the Underworld players were all thinking.

Tom looked down on his own blue scanner, he looked at the screen. Or more specifically the newly installed button the Codemasters' made. Though it was small, no bigger than a drop of paint really, it was that one barrier that will change their lives forever.

Tom sighed before heading to the port station. It would be awhile before he had to meet with the others. In a flash of blue, he headed towards Maxxor's castle.

When he arrived, the castle was empty save for the guards. Most of the Overworlders including Maxxor had left to help with the Grimm problem in the Underworld. Peyton and Sarah had said the Mipedians and Danians had done the same and offered help. Tom found that the main city of each tribe was beginning to form natural barriers like the ones in Vale. Though the barriers don't completely block Grimm out, it prevented most Grimm from coming to the cities. The problem in the Underworld was that a barrier didn't seem to be forming properly. There were theories about it being because of the amount of negative emotions that the underworlders usually project, like anger, or their thirst for battle. And the current circumstances doesn't help either.

Tom headed for the library, there he went out on the balcony. He looked down on Kiru city on all its beauty.

Maxxor and the others had left to go the Underworld a few days ago. The other tribes not far behind. They should've arrived in the Underworld by now. He hadn't heard all the details but it seems the tribes managed to force back the Grimm enough and created a wall as a border of sorts to keep the land Grimm out of the way for the time being. But the Grimm kept coming, Tom knew there had to be a significant event that would not only lift the tribe's hope but to give strength to them as well . . .

And there was only one way for that to happen.

 _In the Underworld . . ._

Kaz helped wrap bandages around another creature's arm from bleeding out.

Kaz could feel the tense atmosphere, and his own heart was heavy with anger and fear. Injuries were piling up more and more, creatures were beginning to get sucked into the black hole of fear that every Chaotic player was worried about. Since Grimm were attracted to negative emotions, everyone had been doing their best to keep spirits up but there was only so much they could do. Plus the tribes still weren't that experienced with battling Grimm-like they were. It was one thing to tell them about a weakness but it was an entirely different thing when out on the field. There were so many things to worry about and with the Grimm at their doorstep, it just made things worse.

Kaz looked at his scanner, the small extra button weighed on his mind all day. He had already made his decision, he wasn't sure what the other Underworld players' decision were but his was already clear.

"Kaz!"

The Underworld player was startled out of his thoughts but his best friend's voice. He turned to see Tom, Sarah, and Peyton.

"Hey guys," greeted Kaz, he smiled though it seemed a little forced. "Think it's time?" The other three players glanced at each other before grinning.

"You ready?" asked Tom, looking at him with determined eyes. Kaz took a deep breath and strengthened his resolve. His eyes closed and thought back to his mother, his family.

 _Kaz's Flashback . . ._

 _Kaz kissed his little brothers' and sister's forehead and bid them good night softly before leaving the triplets room. He closed the door gently and sighed. His eyes looked to the ceiling as if it would solve his troubles. As much as he wanted to say he got over that incident years ago, he never fully recovered from it. Kaz listened to his mom in the kitchen, he could hear her gently humming a familiar lullaby and the sound of dishes being washed._

 _Kaz slowly walked to the kitchen, listening to the words his mother sang. Each word was familiar and soothing. He thought of Chaor, Takinom and all the other creatures in Perim that were in danger of losing friends and family like they had. Kaz didn't want anyone to experience this kind of pain, not even on Klay. This pain that was etched into you like a tattoo, a pain you couldn't get rid of._

 _"Kaz, is something wrong?" Kaz looked up to see his mother looking at him with worry. Normally he would just brush her off, like it wasn't really a bother. And it really wasn't something she could help with. But this time, when the time came, would he be willing to part with her and his family? Or would he be willing to see another place close to his heart fall in darkness?_

 _"Mom . . . I- I need to go," said Kaz, a lump beginning to form in his throat. "And I'm not sure if I'll . . . If I'll come back." Kaz was looking on the floor, suddenly finding the glossy tile the most interesting thing in the world. He couldn't look at his mom, he couldn't. Even just thinking about never seeing her again made his stomach feel like it was weighed down by heavy stones._

 _The silence in the kitchen was deafening to Kaz, his heart pounded so hard that he could hardly hear anything else._

 _"Kaz, sweetheart, look at me," said his mother gently. He looked up to meet her eyes. "I know the past few months have been hard on you and I know that you have something you want to protect. Kaz, you're like your father that way. He could never abandon a friend in need._

 _"No matter where you are, or where you go, know I'm so proud of you Kaz. You're the best son I could ever ask for." His mom gave him a watery smile and hugged him tightly._

 _"Thanks, mom . . ." said Kaz, his voice muffled in her shoulder. There was only one thing left to do._

 _Next Early Morning . . ._

 _Kaz took a deep breath as he stood in front of a familiar cave. Each step felt like it was weighed by mountains. He could hardly breathe as he took step by step into the place he once called his haven. Familiar stone walls appeared, some crumbling with green moss growing on it from the years since its collapse. What felt like hours, was only mere minutes, Kaz arrived at the wall of stone that blocked him from his final destination. It would be so easy to go back, to simply go to another place to wait until it was time._

 _It would've been so easy to run away again._

 _Kaz gazed at the stone a while longer, everything was silent save the wind that blew. Then he began to the long process of moving all the stones. Each stone felt heavy, not from its actual weight but from what weighed in his mind and heart. Stone by stone, he removed the blocked entrance to his old haven. Even as he worked, in the back of his mind was a darker part of him telling him to turn around, to run away, to forget everything and stay away from the danger that would surely come. Kaz grits his teeth, he pushed forward, ignoring the voice in his head. Pushing it away and only focus on the constant motion of his body. And for a while, Kaz was in a peaceful trance that allowed him to continue his task at hand._

 _Then before long, the cave was wide open._

 _Kaz stood frozen outside his old haven. Staring into the dark abyss, even now this cave still sent a sense of dread through his body. However, he forced himself to take a step, then another and another. Each step felt like he held the weight of the world on his shoulders._

 _When in reality it was only his backpack that weighed on his back. He walked slowly for what had to be the longest minutes of his life, before suddenly light._

 _Kaz's breath hitched at the sight before him. Though changed somewhat, his haven still shone like the night sky. The gems still shone like a star shone in each one, and the small pond glowed brightly and calmly. The green moss still grew, some to large portions that looked like a comfortable couch. Though there was barely any evidence of a grimm attacking, some evidence still remained. And like the scars on his heart, the walls bore similar marks of the devastation the grimm had caused years ago. Kaz stared at the cave haven he went to as a child before moving closer to the pond and settling down on the soft moss._

 _He took out his scanner and went to Chaotic. This was where he'll wait until the time comes for him to go._

 _End of flashback . . ._

"Yeah, let's go." said Kaz, a real smile finally showing.

 **Hey, it's been awhile! :D Yeah, sorry for not updating weekly anymore but summer has that kind of effect on you. Though now school is going to start soon and I don't know when I'll be updating. I will hopefully do it monthly. Also 'Decision' will be a five parter, so please continue to read up until the fifth part since that will be what we've all been waiting for. (I'm excited for it, so please continue reading)**


	11. Chapter 11 Decision: Part Two

Ch. 11 - Decision: Part Two

Tom had separated from the others, he stood behind the wall that was the border of the battlefield. Beyond this wall was a battlefield filled with chaos and blood. Even now he could hear the sounds of battle cries and screams. He could hear the clangs of weapons and the growls of creatures and grimm alike.

He continued to stare at the wall, he knew what lay beyond it, he knew what battle looked like, he had seen it countless times when his own village was attacked. He looked at his scanner, gently stroked the button that would change everything.

"Tom?" The blue eyed teen looked up to see Intress. She looked worse for wear and had multiple wounds that were bandaged up. Luckily the wounds looked to be more superficial than life threatening.

"Intress, nice to see you," said Tom, smiling slightly. The tiger Overworlder gave him a soft smile that often reminded him of his own mother before everything fell apart.

"I didn't think I'd see you here," said Intress, as she walked closer. "But considering your previous adventures I guess this is just another one for the books." Tom laughed.

"You make it sound like I look for trouble," smiled Tom. Intress raised a brow.

"Tom, I've seen you do things even most creatures wouldn't do," said Intress, her voice sounding proud. "You can't do that without looking for trouble along the way, I wouldn't be surprised if you were trouble with one of the creatures here." Tom looked at tiger creature with a smile. She reminded him of his mother, she was so much like her before his father and brother were taken away. She smiled the exact same way, she laughed so warmly that he couldn't help but relax when she did.  
He wanted to protect her in a way he couldn't protect his own mother.

 _Flashback . . ._

 _Tom got off at his stop, he stared at the white featureless building. It looking exactly the same as a white cardboard box, only bigger. Tom took a deep breath as he took one step forward. This building was a place for the mentally unstable, where people went when they couldn't be trusted to keep themselves alive. It was where his mother lived for the past few years._

 _The walk to find his mother was a familiar one. Each step was taken before and again countless times before this. The same concrete pathway, the same semi-dried out grass, the same cracked staircase to the entrance._

 _Everything was still the same despite how much he himself had changed, despite the new coming change that would come._

 _Tom walked down familiar hallways, walked by the same empty rooms, the same mumbling rooms, the same rooms that were hysterically laughing. After a few more steps he arrived at the room he had been visiting for the past few years._

 _His mother's room._

 _The door was a pale blue, chipped and fading away. Much like the rest of the building, it was succumbing to the dark atmosphere that gathered here. It surprised Tom the place hadn't been overrun by Grimm by now, though may have something to do with the regular huntsmen being hired to guard the place._

 _Tom opened the door, his mother's room was probably the brightest place in the building. Sunlight bathed the room as if there was an angel in the room, and in a way there was. His mother was once known as the most beautiful woman in town. She was kind as she was beautiful, but she was also fiery as fire. She burned brighter than any star in the sky. Now, though, she was merely a hollow shell of who she used to be._

 _His mother sat there on her bed looking out the window. Her fire had long gone out, her eyes were dull but peaceful. Her hair was in disarray but it looked fresh washed._

 _"Hi mom," he said, as he walked into the room and sat in the chair that was by her bed._

 _She didn't respond. Her mind had been gone for years now. Tom smiled sadly. Even though he knew she wouldn't hear him, even if he knew she wouldn't say anything, he couldn't leave without saying goodbye._

 _"Sorry, I haven't been here for a while. The Grimm are taking over everything. I've thought about what I could do, if I should, and well, this . . . This will be the last goodbye, mom." He gently took her hand in his, feeling her skin one last time. He would not see her again._

 _"I'm going to go help some friends, and I won't be able to come back. I'm not like dad. And I'm not like Nathan . . . But I'm not going to stand by and watch the Grimm destroy something I love like they did to us. I don't want to watch at sidelines again and be able to do anything to help. . ._

 _"Goodbye mom, I love you," said Tom, he stood up and squeezed her hand lightly. For a moment, he didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to let go of the last member of his family. The last remnant of his once happy life._

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

 _Tom slowly let go of his mother's hand, and once her hand left his he looked at her one more time before turning towards the door._

 _"_ _ **Goodbye Tom.**_ _"_

 _His hand hovered over the doorknob in shock. His mother hadn't spoken in years, he hasn't heard her voice for so long . . . Yet he could never mistake whose voice that was._

 _That was his mom._

 _Tom didn't turn around. He couldn't. If he did, he didn't know if he could part with his mom._

 _His breath shook; he turned the doorknob and opened the door. His head stared straight ahead, not turning to look back._

 _" . . . Bye, mom."_

 _And he closed the door, smiling. Finally, able to let go after so long._

 _End of Flashback . . ._

Tom looked at Intress with a smile.

"Stick around Intress, I might just surprise you again," said Tom with a cheeky smile, turning around quickly he walked away, leaving Intress to stand there in shock at what Tom had said. Tom hummed a little as he continued to walk, his smile a little brighter.

"Tom! What do you mean by that?! You better not be bothering the Danians again!"

Tom laughed as he quickens his pace to catch up with the others; his laughter making Intress smile.

 **Hey, guys! :D So new chapter, I couldn't quite figure out how to make this longer. The chapter was mostly flashback. ( I do a lot of flashbacks lately . . . ) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it cause seriously I wrote this during a lecture I was supposed to be paying attention to but I couldn't stop typing! -_- Yeah that'll show up on marks.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! Reviews, please! They make my day. :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Decision: Part Three

**Here's the editted version guys!**

 **Beta'd by Goldenflower123**

Ch. 12 - Decision: Part Three

Sarah was waiting inside one of the tents, which had been set up for the injured and resting creatures. She was currently inside Wamma's tent despite the fact that he was out in battle now.

Even though Sarah knew the Danian was an experienced warrior she couldn't help but worry for his safety. Haley wasn't the only friend she had lost to Grimm; many of her younger friends were either victims of a Grimm attack or was traumatized like her.

But even with the bloody turmoil going on around her, Sarah was numb to the despair; for years now, she had created a wall around her heart to protect herself from the pain she knew would come. And even now it stood strong . . . Or at least it used to.

When Sarah first came to Perim, she honestly believed she could finally let her heart roam free. To bond with the creatures here without any regrets, blissfully thinking they would be safe from the tragedy from her world.

Perim was the one place she could put down her guard and forget what lay in her future, for it was a haven not only for her but many others that come here. Young or old, big or small, they all came here to get away from the darkness, the fear, the Grimm. She could finally let herself have friends here, even humans despite her resistance at first.

Never had she wished so badly, that this was all a dream . . . a horrid disgusting dream.

Sarah stared at her scanner. Unlike the others, she was still unsure about her decision. To stay or to go, which was the right choice. Even though she had made a decision yesterday night, she began to doubt herself again.

She may seem confident, and hot-tempered and well she is but she was only human. She had her worried, her fears, her hopes, and dreams.

"Sarah?"

Sarah startled out of her stupor at the sound of Kyle. Her friend stood there at the entrance of the tent with a look. The same look he always gave her when she's been brooding for too long. Sarah sighed as Kyle walked in and sat at the edge of the cot she sat in.

"You know waiting here isn't going to help you," said Kyle, looking at the empty cots in the tent. Wamma was not the only one who used the tent, other Danians slept and recuperate here.

"I know," said Sarah, looking at her scanner. "I thought after coming to a decision yesterday, this would be easier but . . ." Sarah trailed off, not knowing how to explain to her friend what she felt inside.

"Nothing could ever make this easy Sarah," said Kyle softly. "This choice will either leave us with no regrets or regret it for the rest of our lives. This choice is what will determine our future."

Kyle fell silent, the look on his face showed he was remembering.

Remembering their town, their friends, their home.

Sarah closed her eyes. In her own mind, she could see it. The wide meadow of wildflowers, the big oak tree they used as a home base when they were sad.

She remembers her last visit to her oldest friend.

 _Flashback . . ._

 _Sarah felt as if the very earth was trying to weigh her down. Heavy. She felt so heavy as she walks passed every corner, building, and the tree of her home._

 _She knew what the right thing to do was. She knew it with all her heart. Her very soul screamed at her that this was right . . ._

 _That didn't make this any less painful, though._

 _Sarah cleared her mind as she took a deep breath and inhaled the scents around her; the bakery down the street, the flowers she had just passed by, the wind that smelled faintly like mint. Sarah felt separate from herself._

 _To see without the hurt of the past. Without memories, or emotions that tied her here this town was just buildings and trees. It wasn't the place she was going to miss._

 _It was the people._

 _Could she live with herself saying goodbye forever, knowing exactly how much it hurt? She could hardly explain where she would be going. And if she went through with this, she could never come back. To stay or to go? Sarah didn't want Perim to turn into a place like this. A world ruled by hatred and fear, a world so scared of its own shadow, a world so engulfed in darkness it was hard to see the light in all this._

 _Perim was a safe haven. It was a place for them to forget the rest of Remnant and be free of the heavyweights. Perim was-_

 _Creak._

 _The squeak of the rusted doors broke Sarah out of her thoughts. Her vision focused to what lay before her. The graveyard, hundreds of graves put all around. Sarah walked in._

 _Sarah knew every one of the names of these gravestones. Each one she knew who they were, who their family was, friends, enemies . . . even how they died._

 _Sarah walked further into the graveyard, it was a few minutes before she stopped in front of a grave. It was small and dirty but it was well visited._

 _"Hey Haley," Sarah said, kneeling down as she replaced the wilting flowers with the new ones she bought on the way. "It's been awhile since my last visit. There's . . . There's been a lot of stuff going on._

 _"Right, where did I leave off in my last story?" Sarah sat there in front of the grave of her friend, retelling her all her adventures and ranting about one thing or another. Before she knew it, the sun was beginning to set to usher in the night sky once again._

 _". . . This will probably be the last time I'll visit Haley." Sarah stared sadly at the grave with a small smile. "I know what I'm doing is right, everything inside me screams for it in fact. . . It doesn't make it any easier to let go, though." Sarah closed her eyes, her mind picturing Wamma and the other Danians she had made friends with. She remembered the places she visited and the amazing adventures she went through in them._

 _She didn't want to lose Perim to the Grimm. She didn't want something important to her to disappear again. She didn't want to lose important people in her life again._

 _". . . Bye Haley, have a good rest for me okay?" said Sarah, wiping her tears as she stood on her feet. She smiled sadly as turned around began to walk away. Behind her, there was a soft sound that could be mistaken as a girl's small voice._

 ** _"Goodbye Sarah. . ."_**

 _Sarah didn't turn back, her feet moved onward one step at a time with a small smile on her face._

 _End of Flashback . . ._

Sarah smiled. She jumped out of the cot with a spring in her step.

"Sarah?" Kyle said surprised at her change in attitude. Sarah gave him her usual wide smile.

"You know Kyle; I think we'll be just fine," said Sarah with absolute confidence. She was sure there would be regrets in the future; that they couldn't stay and help their own world, that they would never see their families again, some may not even see their lovers again.

One thing Sarah was sure, though . . . They would never regret helping Perim in their time of need. They would never regret that.

Kyle looked her in surprise but glad she was no longer brooding. He smiled and got up from the cot.

"Well then, shall we see if our dear friends are behaving?" he asked Sarah, snorted.

"You're joking right?" she said with laughter in her voice. "There's no way their behaving!"

The two left the tent with laughter, leaving behind the past that haunted them for many years.


	13. Chapter 13 Decision: Part Four

**. . . I have no excuse for the long the break that happened other than the fact I could not channel Peyton properly and it was frustrating trying to type him. So, feel free to throw virtual tomatoes, I wouldn't blame you with the long wait.**

 **Beta's by Goldenflower123**

Ch. 13 - Decision: Part Four

Peyton was not much of picky person when it came to food.

Everyone who knows him personally would undoubtingly agree with him; they've seen him swallow down rather questionable food combinations after all. Peyton wasn't a picky person in general, he was a go with the flow kind of guy, you couldn't find a more chilled person in Chaotic.

Now though, his mind was in a state of resolved determination that not even his closest friends could bring him out of. There was only one-way would Peyton be satisfied in this situation and that was with the Grimm dead and gone: away from Perim and Chaotic.

Away from the places, he had come to know as _home_. Much like many other players that comes to Chaotic as well as Perim.

Peyton had taken the time to separate himself from the others, both to ready himself and really just see what was beyond the walls that were made as a defense in the Underworld.

Looking at the battlefield before was both familiar and new. There was the sound of Grimm clawing, roaring and slithering along the battle torn ground. But there were also cries of warriors and the sound of fire burning, water pushing, earth upheaving, and wind roaring across the battlefield. Creatures of all tribes were battling against each other, fighting the Grimm much like his own people had done for thousands of years.

Even now there was little humans could do to protect their lands other than keeping everyone from panicking and keep their citizens happy. The amount of Grimm Peyton could see here was concerning, never has he seen anything like this. . . There were more Grimm showing up and it was weird how there seemed to be more growing. Peyton had an uneasy feeling well up in his stomach.

Something wasn't right.

"Peyton?"

Peyton was jolted out of his trance, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest and down below to the battlefield. He turned quickly to see Rosalen. She was a fellow Mipedian player he had met during a scanning quest; they met a couple of times afterward.

She was quite the shy girl, real sweet actually. But like they say about any beautiful flower; watch out for their thorns. Rosalen may be timid in nature but she was fierce in the drones, she was absolutely merciless using any weaknesses she could find during a match. She didn't have any friends, which was a shame considering she and Peyton got along splendidly. Rosalen wasn't afraid to help when someone needed either; Peyton had first-hand experience in that. Appearance wise, she was amazingly pretty! Curly strawberry blond hair that was about waist long, warm green eyes that shone with passion while battling. Her skin was pale with cute freckles and she had naturally pink lips. Her normal attire consisted of an oversized pink sweater that hid her figure with a tan skirt and flats.

Peyton had slowly, oh so slowly, managed to become friends with Rosalen. They didn't talk often but they still kept in touch even outside of Chaotic.

"Geez Rosalen my heart nearly joined the battle down there," sighed Peyton in relief.

Rosalen smiled softly before turning her attention to the battle as well. Peyton could see she was lost in her thoughts as much as every other player here was.

Peyton turned towards to the battle as well; he could see Mudeenu and Iflar fighting back to back in a pack of beowolves. He could see Chaor wrestling an Ursa trying to keep it still long enough for Shimmark to get a good shot at it. Maxxor was further back from the battle assisting by shooting down the younger Nevermores that flew in a black cloud. The Danians were the powerhouse in the battlefield, their formations and numbers helping greatly. Peyton could see Sarah's Danian friend Wamma with his own squad fighting two King Taijus.

This scene was all too familiar, the number of Grimm and the desperate fight to keep them at bay.

 _Flashback . . ._

 _When Peyton woke up that morning, he rather wished he hadn't. He knew what the right thing to do was, and even if he choose otherwise, his body would react anyway and make the opposite choice. There really was no other way, his heart had already made up its mind, now it was just a matter of going through with it._

 _The teen didn't bother getting up yet; he merely listened to the sound of his grandmother cooking humming as she did. His grandfather was outside sitting in his chair, relaxing in the peace and quiet of their humble home. He still hadn't told either of them what he was going to do. That they wouldn't see each other again; that their grandson was going to fight a war they had been fighting for years._

 _He didn't know how._

 _Peyton sighed, before slowly getting up from his bed. Not bothering to change out of pajamas just yet, he went down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. He said good morning to his grandmother before heading outside to where his grandfather was. His aged guardian was there sitting on his favorite chair basking in the sunlight like a cat would._

 _"Hey granddad." greeted Peyton, his grandfather looked up and smiled at him._

 _"Ah Peyton was wondering when you'd get up," he said. His grandfather stared at him for a moment before returning to the view of his porch and garden. Peyton sat down on the steps, looking at the garden his grandmother works hard on. The grass was an emerald green, with an arrangement of flowers that surrounded the house like a barrier. The sunflowers stood tall and bright, the bluebells slowly dancing with the wind, while the tulips shone brightly with varying colors._

 _". . . Granddad, have you ever had to . . . Go on a mission you were sure you wouldn't come back from?" asked Peyton, while looking out into the garden. There was silence before his grandfather answered Peyton with sad amusement._

 _"Always Peyton," his grandfather replied. "Every mission is dangerous and most hunters or huntresses don't come back. Just because you are sure you won't come back, doesn't mean you shouldn't go. People are depending on you, people look to us for protection and safety, we are guardians Peyton. We chase away the darkness so others may live their lives in peace, never forget that." Peyton smiled ruefully, knowing that his grandfather was right and that Peyton already knew._

 _". . . Are you leaving?" his grandfather asked bluntly, looking out into the garden._

 _"Yeah," replied Peyton, softly._

 _"Have a safe trip then," smiled his grandfather, turning to him. "Make sure you pack enough food, or you'll starve to death before the actual battle!" Peyton couldn't help but smile as his grandfather laughed boisterously._

 _End of Flashback . . ._

". . . You ready Rosalen?" asked Peyton with a rueful smile. The young teen smiled at him, her face cleared of doubts.

"Of course," she replied, her eyes looking past him when she saw familiar faces. "And it seems that so is everyone else." Peyton turned to look behind him, a bright smile coming onto his face when he saw Sarah, Tom, and Kaz with Kyle and many, many, Chaotic players that came to the top of the defensive wall. Peyton gave his friends his usual goofy grin, feeling his blood and adrenaline start to rise and fill him with familiar energy.

As if they were all thinking the same thing, every Chaotic player on the wall pulled out their scanners . . .

And pressed the small button that changed everything.


	14. Chapter 14 Point of No Return

**. . . Yeah, I got nothing. Had some serious motivation issues, sorry it took so long for this to get updated. I have like more than a couple more chapters planned but I lack proper motivation to actually type it. So well, we'll see where this goes. I am absolutely determined to finish this story before I let it rest, that much is for certain.**

 **So, without further ado on with the reading! Also, make sure to read the A/N at the bottom!**

 **Beta'd by Goldenflower123**

Ch. 14 - Point of No Return

There was no greater tension than the battle before them.

The roars of Grimm and creatures melded together like a horrifying symphony. The tide of the battle still burned brightly like a flame. Blood sang with adrenaline, the hard steel shone with the most malicious intent. Even the sounds of echoing shots was almost like a war drum that thrummed to the beat of the battle.

It was both a familiar and new sight for many.

Maxxor was reloading his gear for the second volley, and he was already tired. Others just like him have been here for hours now and there seems to be no end in sight. The Grimm just keep to swarming, it was like looking at black sea.

All while he fought, Maxxor had no idea how the humans have survived this long. Especially with the Grimm as their so-called neighbors.

The great Overworld Leader could see everything from his spot high atop the battlefield, with the wall behind them. The blurs of color were creatures fighting the Grimm; slashing, tackling, punching, clawing; it was all there and continued on an endless cycle despite the numerous amount of Grimm they already vanquished. They kept coming and coming, mimicking a merciless hurricane.

Maxxor was not optimistic about their chances of winning this battle.

Across the battlefield, deep within the packs of Grimm, Chaor was having similar thoughts of this battle. The Underworld Leader, regardless what others may say, was not stupid. This clash between the creatures of Perim and the bloodthirsty hoard has been going on for hours and everyone was beyond exhausted. The only reason Chaor hasn't collapsed where he stood was; his pride and resolve to protect his tribe. Even though he had rather dealt with this matter without the other tribe's assistance, Chaor was glad he had made the right choice to swallow his pride for once and agree to have assistance. These Grimm, while not hard to dispose of, were not too easy to kill either, they were numerous in numbers. So much so, that Chaor was sure that everyone had probably already killed a hundred each. Perhaps even more.

Chaor dodged a Beowolf before slashing through it. Another came from his side, biting into his arm before he smashed it into another Grimm. Then stabbing through both of them at the same time.

For the first time in a long while, Chaor was looking forward to taking a long nap.

Mudeenu watched from the high walls behind the lines, but he would soon again join the battle below after his forced rest by his cousin. Mudeenu was anxious to get back out there into the battle if only to make sure Iflar was all right. These foreign creatures were increasingly complicated. Mudeenu still didn't understand half of what Peyton had explained to them about the Grimm.

The facts were blurring together and overflowing, there were just so many different types that one person couldn't possibly remember it all, the only thing Mudeenu could do was stop thinking and just keep moving forward like he always did.

Iflar was in the midst of Grimm, yet his expression showed no fear. Which greatly confused the surrounding Grimm. This was the most important lesson their human companions taught repeatedly; conceal your fear, do not feel it, never let it show. There was one emotion the Grimm went over a frenzy over and that was fear.

Iflar sliced through Grimm after Grimm with grace and elegance that was never seen before. Each movement was filled with strength; each downward stroke was like lightning that sped towards its target. He cut through his enemies with a single-minded determination; he was the Crown Prince of the Mipedian tribe he would not dare to sully the title by being weak.

Wamma was tired. There was no other way to say it, he had been fighting for a couple of hours now and soon it would be time for him to switch with another Danian and rest. These Grimm were nothing to joke about; they were difficult enough to kill as it is with their strength and powers. Wamma couldn't imagine how much worse the humans have it.

Moreover, Sarah had managed to come out alive with an encounter from a pack of Beowolves when she had only been a child. Wamma had trouble outrunning one beowolf, how the heck did a small child manage to do it?

Wamma smashed through another Grimm and charged at another with the sudden rush of anger and determination.

Just thinking about it, just thinking about the fact if Sarah had not been so lucky back then Wamma would never . . .

Wamma's modified spear pierced through the shell of the Deathstalker, killing it with ease. Wamma decided that these Grimm really needed to stay away from humans, especially Sarah.

 **Maxxor . . .**

Everyone was prepared to be in this battle for the long hull, but the strangest thing happened.

For a moment, everything was bathed in an intense blue light before it winked out of existence. Maxxor had automatically looked behind him to see that the wall they had built as a defensive line had Chaotic players lined up looking towards the battle.

It wasn't that they were there that surprised him, no it was the change that took place afterward that did.

It wasn't so much as their attire that changed but the weapons in their hands definitely were.

Maxxor saw Tom's friend, Kaz, step forward with golden gauntlets that covered his entire arms. The metal armor looked rather vicious with sharp talons and for a moment, he swore that there was electricity that ran along the surface of his armor. The red head had a strange smile on his face, then Tom came into view holding sharp blades in each hand.

Tom didn't hold it like a normal blade, the hilt of the blades was actually on the dull side of the blade and he held it with the blades running alongside his arms. Their friend, Sarah, came to the other side of Tom with a rather large halberd that was basically as tall as she was. Peyton was the one that surprised Maxxor, and probably Mudeenu who was with them on the wall. The usually goofy boy was covered head-to-toe with tattoos. Tattoos that seemed to be glowing.

Every creature and Grimm watched as the humans began to join the fray.

They came in like a hurricane, fast and deadly. And before they knew, the humans were slaughtering Grimm like they were weak prey.

Maxxor stared in surprise and admiration as Tom sliced down dozens of the small flying Grimm in seconds. Then, Tom's blades transform into handguns and begun shooting with outstanding accuracy still moving forward like nothing could stop him.

Maxxor's eyes were wide open, for the first time no longer seeing the young human boy he called friend. No, he saw a veteran warrior moving in well-practiced movements with agility and power. This time, Maxxor saw a comrade in arms.

Tom's heart was always in the right place, even if he was a bit hardheaded. He had helped Maxxor and the Overworlders more times than he could count. Tom had taught him many things and in turn, his life was more fruitful and happier than it had ever been before. Maxxor couldn't be more grateful. However, now Maxxor was seeing a completely different side to his friend. Tom wasn't just the normal kind and passionate teen Maxxor had always seen. No, now he was merciless against his enemies and the cold determination in his eyes told Maxxor the boy was not afraid nor was he calm. He was like a storm destroying everything in his path. However, not out of fear or hatred but just because he was more powerful.

Tom kept shooting and when a Grimm got too close, it was cut down with a transformed bladed tonfa. Suddenly the ground shook and a wall of earth was erected and became a barrier, Tom didn't even flinch and changed his ammo. When he was done, the earth wall came down and Tom continued his frenzied shooting. It took Maxxor a moment to figure out that Tom had controlled the earth to do his bidding.

Maxxor had to reevaluate his opinion of humans, though he did think of them as companions and were intellectual individuals, but never has he thought of them being particularly strong. Don't get him wrong, knowledge was very important in battle sometimes it was the deciding factor between life and death. However, humans had always seemed fragile to them.

Maxxor saw Tom stop an incoming claw with one arm before kicking away the offending Ursa.

. . . Clearly, he was wrong.

 **Chaor . . .**

Chaor was quite sure that his heart had stopped when he saw Kaz on the top of the wall with a wild smile and electricity running along his arms. His amber eyes glowing like fire with determination and . . . Excitement?

For as long as Chaor had known the boy, Kaz hated getting violent. He didn't like physical fights and though that was basically the definition of the Underworld tribe, Kaz wasn't what you would call a conforming human. Most players that were Underworld players were often muscle heads and hot-tempered individuals. However, Kaz wasn't like any of the other players. No, instead he was sneaky and sly. He had a silver tongue despite his usual nervous nature. Actually, Chaor was convinced that Kaz's "timid" nature was a mere guise to lure people into a false sense of security.

And it would seem like Chaor was right.

Kaz ripped through Grimm after Grimm, he shredded and sliced and diced, leaving behind a trail of smoking corpses. There was a wide grin on his face as if he enjoyed the battle, something Chaor had a hard time believing but couldn't deny with the powerful display in front of him. Then, when Kaz was given a wide space since Grimm began to be cautious around him and wouldn't attack him carelessly, he crouched down on all fours similar to the position Chaor had seen Interess do. Then Kaz began to transform, literally transform before Chaor's eyes. Fur began to grow, Kaz's hands began to turn into paws with claws, and before Chaor knew it, he was staring at a rather large flaming lion! A roar echoed throughout the battlefield before Kaz continued his slaughter, leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

. . . Chaor made a silent promise to himself to **not** piss off Kaz until he was sure against his odds against the young human.

 **Mudeenu & Iflar . . .**

Mudeenu had followed the rushing wave of players that went down the wall and began to slaughter the Grimm. He was mesmerized and awed by it all, but followed them to battle so he could find Iflar and see if he was alright . . . Also to keep an eye on Peyton, who ran like the fast winds, his tattoos on his legs glowing silver. The teen's arms were glowing as well with weapons made of lightning in his hands.

The image of the young teen was as if he were a young god of lightning, wielding one of the most dangerous forces of nature like it were nothing. Peyton sliced through an Ursa, electrocuting several smaller Grimm that were bat-like but the size of a small dog. Each move the teen made slaughtered dozens of Grimm around him, which amazed Mudeenu and Iflar, who wasn't far and witnessed their young friend's ruthless battle prowess.

Iflar and Mudeenu had always known Peyton to be a peaceful person, someone who wasn't prone to violence and couldn't hold a sword properly. They had seen him trying to hold one of the swords in their armory, granted it was probably heavier than to what he was used to but he should still have been able to hold it and do a couple of swings. Unfortunately, Peyton had ended up nearly taking one of their soldiers' head.

But the person they saw in front of them was different. They had same face and voice, but the boy inside was . . . Different or rather was this the real one just showing itself after all this time? Peyton had always looked as if he couldn't even hurt a fly; the boy was kind and patient despite his eccentric tendencies. He was basically one of those seemingly harmless flowers but was secretly hiding thorns. And these thorns were rather sharp and dangerous.

Iflar had been surprised when a short sword made of lightning slashed passed him and hit the Grimm trying to sneak behind him right in the head. It crackled and sparked before the head exploded and the body hit the torn earth, already slowly disappearing. He took a moment to look at the corpse then, to Peyton who was already fighting against another target. Iflar then pushed his shock into the corner of his mind, deciding to put it off for now. It wasn't wise to become distracted during the heat of battle.

 **Wamma . . .**

All Wamma could say was that everything Sarah did, it was always with rather . . . Attention grabbing.

Sarah had literally jumped into the middle of the Grimm, breaking the ground below her, while sending the surrounding Grimm hundreds of meters back . . . That certainly caught the attention of everyone in the battlefield. Wamma didn't even know she had that kind of strength.

As the dust was still hanging in the air, Sarah jumped from the crater she made with her landing and began her assault on the Grimm. She swung her halberd at an 180-degree swing, cutting down the ones close to her before her halberd became a blur of silver and brown. Sarah herself had a vicious smile on her face as she slashed and smashed the number of Grimm. Wamma had unconsciously brought his arms up to protect himself from the rubble that came flying this way. Sarah wasn't only destroying the Grimm but the land they stood on as well.

In all honesty, Wamma had a feeling that Sarah was one of those Huntresses/ Huntsmen he had heard about. Warriors that defend humans from the darkness they call Grimm. After all, it was just like Sarah to put herself on the front lines and protect innocent people.

He watched as she plowed through the Grimm like they were mere paper. It was amazing to see but also confusing as heck considering all creatures knew that though humans were very intelligent creatures, they weren't really combat ready **(this was totally intended, Penny I miss you! T-T)**. Their skins were soft and they hardly had enough strength to carry some weapons. Most of them were very clumsy, while others seemed to have no self-preservation instinct at all. Humans were loveable but confusing creatures. That much every tribe could agree.

Still, looking at them now, Wamma couldn't help but rethink of their previous assessment.

Weak? Dozens of Grimm were cut in half and disappearing, humans were hardly weak.

Clumsy? Wamma had had just seen one of the humans dodge and weave through a lunging pack of beowolves as if they were dancing with the wind.

Overall, Wamma can say that this battle is going to end soon enough.

 **Well, what do you think?**

 **Anyway, before I end the chapter I'd like it if people could give me ideas for some filler chapters where I can build the relationships in the future. For example, there could be some kind of competition going on in the Overworld where I can build the relationship with Maxxor and Tom. You know, things like that.**

 **That's about it, please review and comment!**


	15. Chapter 15 Raging On

**Beta'd by Goldenflower123**

Ch. 15 - Raging On

The battle for the Underworld was suddenly brimming with life and hope but also massive destruction. The Chaotic players had chosen to fight for their side and they made more the difference than anyone could have predicted. The inhabitants of Perim were surprised, and momentarily paralyzed of the sudden display of power their companions showed.

Tom had fallen back on his assault and stayed farther away from the battlefield. He fought at long range, shooting down any Grimm that dared to try to sneak attack his allies. Tom, like all Huntsmen and Huntresses, in-training or otherwise, knew his weapon and semblance well and created a fighting style around them. While his twin bladed **tonfas** were great in close combat, the real power was behind his long ranged attacks. He had twin handguns, both as powerful as a laser canon. But he also had his sniper rifle ( _ **for those that do watch RWBY, I'm sorry I couldn't resist**_ ); which was a combination the two handheld weapons. It was suited for longer distances, attacks that usually were saved for the flying Grimm of a certain size. A Griffon or Giant Nevermore were about the right size.

When the break in Grimm appeared, Tom didn't hesitate to reload his weapons while keeping his senses alert. He suddenly felt a presence above him. Trusting his instinct, Tom sent a slice of wind above him, sending a dozen small bodies of Grimm skyward as they disintegrated.

" _Good thing I restocked_ ," Tom thought, as he finished reloading and resumed his previous stance.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rosalen firing her water arrows. Piercing straight through and then moving on to the next target. Then there was a loud roar before a polar bear came smashing through the congregation of Grimm beginning to gather. Even from all the way where he stood, he could see that Sarah, Kaz, and Peyton were making quite a number of casualties for the Grimm. He could hear the earth shattering beneath Sarah's feet and her halberd. He could hear the roars of lightning that Peyton was no doubt using. Plus, Tom swore he could feel the raging burning lion that Kaz turned into, it's heat even hotter than the Underworld's flames. And Kyle, well, he was making quite the mess far away from the group.

The Grimm were beginning to thin out and they were pushing the Grimm back away from the Underworld City. Of course, that's when the real battle began.

A loud roar echoed the battlefield, the sound so strong it vibrated everyone to their bones. Tom and many others looked up to see a dragon like Grimm. With black scales that covered its snake-like body, it bone plated armor covering its dragon head and along its spine in triangle shaped bone plating. It's whiskers reminding Tom of a catfish-

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" someone exclaimed. "How is **that** even here?! That thing lives in the oceans, water! Not lava! Why the hell is there-"

"- a Sea Dragon," Tom said finishing what the other was about to say.

Tom watched as the Sea Dragon began to circle in the air, unleashing waves of air that were enough to push everything down. Tom crouched low to the ground and looking at the Grimm for a moment before bringing the earth up to shield him from the wind for a moment. Tom held his weapons closer to one another before transforming them to his sniper rifle. Weapon ready to go, Tom brought down his earth shield just enough to allow his weapon to aim for the Grimm. Tom was charging his weapon, waiting for the perfect time to deliver the blow.

Kaz, who was all the way on the front lines with Sarah and Peyton, took one look at the Sea Dragon Grimm and growled in his lion form.

With others watching his back from other Grimm, it only took a moment for Kaz to shift into something that could go toe to toe with the dragon like Grimm. Suddenly, the battlefield was engulfed with brilliant light from the massive burning phoenix that let out a loud screech gaining the attention of the Grimm. The two massive beings engaged in combat, clawing, biting, burning each other. The Grimm's lightning breath was as deadly as Kaz's fire that scorched its flesh.

As the two battled in the sky, down below huntsmen and huntresses were ushering creatures away from the area so they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire between two giants. While some were keeping the other smaller Grimm at bay. As creatures and hunters left the area below the two giants empty, the Sea Dragon Grimm was suddenly struck with a bullet strong enough for the Grimm to feel. Strong enough for it to roar in pain. Ice suddenly sprouted from its wound on its back between its two wings. Ice spreading rapidly outwards from its wound, its wings slowing down from the frozen ice spreading across its wings.

Kaz, still in his phoenix form, aggressively attacked its face. He clawed the Grimm's masked snout, creating three deep gashes across its eyes effectively blinding it. The Sea Dragon Grimm roared in fury, moving violently as to hit anything near it. Blinded by Kaz, it kept thrashing in its descent from the sky. Its wings freezing over completely, now unable to keep it afloat in the sky. When the gigantic Grimm crashed to the earth the Huntsmen and Huntresses didn't waste any time.

Peyton was one of the first on the scene, his tattoos glowing brightly as he manipulated the lightning he producing to restrict the Grimm. His hair was wildly moving about, his eyes in a deep concentration. The fact that he was still afloat in the air only made him seem more ethereal creature than human. Others joined in and helped keep the monster pinned down, Kyle was on the other side of the Grimm, encouraging the earth to swallow the monster and keep it from moving.

The Grimm's movement may have been more restricted but it still struggled and thrashed, roaring and letting its lightning breath out wildly.

However, since it could no longer see, it never saw the small fast moving huntress that was quickly approaching it with her halberd ready. Sarah let her aura flow through her body, strengthening it. She could feel her semblance gathering, her strength multiplying a thousand times over. As she got near her target, she leaps into the air her halberd up high before she swung it just as she was a meter from the monster.

The land was suddenly engulfed with sand and dust as the earth beneath the Grimm crumbled against Sarah's attack. The battlefield was suddenly silent, no roars, or the sound of weapons shooting, just pure silence. Just as the dust cleared, everyone could see the Grimm's corpse disintegrating into black smoke while Sarah stood in front of it with a proud smile, her halberd right by side, neither weapon nor wielder had a scratch on them.

The Grimm suddenly fled, the feelings that their victory invoked practically forced them away. And just like that, Perim's first huge battle against Grimm was won.

The battlefield was suddenly filled with deafening cheers.

Sarah smiled at Peyton who had finally landed on the ground with Kyle not far from them. Kaz had transformed into his human form, exhausted only a few feet away from them. Tom and Rosalen both slumped against each other in relief.

Tom couldn't help but let out a slightly hysterical laugh, glad that Perim was safe.

It wasn't the best moment, but suddenly Tom was already feeling the weight of his choice. His body was sore and he was disoriented for a moment. This wasn't Tom's first battle; it wasn't anyone's first battle. However, Tom couldn't stop the tear that descended down his face. His heart felt weighed down by rocks and boulders because he could no longer go back home. Home, where the shattered moon shone at night as he and Kaz watched the stars.

Across the battlefield, Tom saw Kaz on his back, probably exhausted with what he had just done, but Tom could see the clenched fists and the slight trembling of his body. Sarah and Peyton were looked at him with sad smiles, knowing he was watching despite being hundreds of yards away.

They were thinking one thing; Remnant was gone to them, forever.

They could never go back home.

 **Well, what do you guys think? I honestly didn't expect it go this way but it worked out well. I'm rather proud of Sarah right now. I'll get the next chapter to you guys soon hopefully. Until then see you guys later!**

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16 Where Now ?

**Hey guys!**

 **Yeah, it's been a long time. Sorry for the long wait but this chapter turned out longer than I thought it would turn put. But, I am a little proud of how this chapter turned out. So enjoy reading it!**

 **Beta'd by Goldenflower123**

Ch. 16 - Where Now . .?

Maxxor didn't care for his position of leader of the Overworld, as he collapsed next to Chaor on the ground, exhausted. His body was protesting against any movement in the near future he had to do. But seeing what just happened, he could guess that he won't be getting any rest when he got up.

"I'm starting to think these humans have some sort of trouble magnet on them," grumbled Chaor, beside him. "It can't just be a coincidence that humans seem to be involved in every problem we've had since they arrived."

"Though they did help solve said problems," replied Maxxor tiredly.

"Some of those problems wouldn't have been a problem in the first place if it wasn't for them," pointed out Chaor. "But, yes, they did solve those problems."

". . . We're going to have to fix this new problem," Maxxor said, feeling the ache his body was in. He probably had a few cracked ribs from the hit he had taken earlier. And he was pretty sure that the claw wound he had on his back was still bleeding. That wasn't even counting all the other scratches he had all over his body. And that wasn't even counting all the other scratches he had covering about 95% of his body.

"Hmmm I don't think this could be really called a _problem_ ," stated Chaor as he turned to look at Kaz. The boy seemed to be trying to relax, his eyes were closed as he took deep breaths. His friends Sarah and Peyton made sure he had a wide berth from everyone else on the battlefield.

"Perhaps you're right," replied Maxxor, watching as Tom made his way up to them. The boy's weapons put into their holster, locked and in handgun form on his hips.

"Hey Maxxor, Chaor," said Tom, his voice sounding concerned. "You guys okay?"

"I'm fine Tom," replied Maxxor, seeing the worried look his friend had. Chaor merely grunted, letting the boy know he was alive at least. "Really, I'm fine just a few scratches."

"Your back is still bleeding," Chaor pointed out.

"What?!" Tom exclaimed, immediately going to check the wound Chaor had mentioned. Maxxor glared at the Underworld leader, while said Underworlder smirked.

Tom looked at the sluggishly bleeding would, it wasn't too deep but it wasn't exactly shallow either. Even so it was still deep enough to need stitches at least.

"Well it didn't hit anything important," said Tom. "But you'll be needing stitches." Maxxor didn't know what stitches were but it didn't sound very pleasant considering the way Tom had said it. It was a good thing that he brought that cream Najarin had given him. Its healed wounds worse than the ones on his back before.

While the two were occupied with each other, Chaor had stood up and wandered over towards Kaz to see what was wrong. The boy still seemed to be tense, as if he was fighting with something that wasn't there. Chaor was worried despite what his appearance may say otherwise. The young teen had always been his "favorite" for a reason he never quite understood.

Kaz wasn't the usual kind of Underworld player he had ever seen. Chaor had encountered many chaotic players before and they always seem to exhibit more than a few Tribal traits from the tribe they play for in their game. Sure, some played more than just one tribe but they all usually had _**one**_ tribe they mainly associated with. A tribe that was closest to themselves. However, Kaz wasn't like the typical underworld player Chaor's met before.

Kaz was sly and cunning, though he wasn't exactly ruthless the boy had quite the temper when the occasion called for it. However, there was something about Kaz he never saw in any Underworlder or Underworld player.

He was forgiving.

Despite everything Chaor had put him through, he still looked at Chaor like he was a great hero though Chaor knew he more suited for the villain role. You wouldn't normally find an Underworlder, or any Underworlder that is, who could forgive so willingly like Kaz did.

By the time Chaor had reached Kaz, the Underworld leader noticed something different about the boy, something . . . Feral.

Kaz's semblance was, in one simple word, shapeshifting. He could turn into anything. And he quite literally means anything. Be it a bird, fish, reptile, hell even fantasy creatures as he had displayed earlier. As long as one could imagine it, Kaz could become it. But this great gift came with a price. Kaz could only maintain his animal forms for a certain amount of time without any repercussions. Should he stay within his animal form past his limit . . . Kaz begins to lose his "human" mind and become more animal like. He becomes more vicious and dangerous the longer he stays, even if he returned to his human form it would take hours for him to calm down. To regain control over his animal instincts that had begun to take over. Kaz feared that one day when the battle went on for too long he will just remain an animal, a wild vicious animal destroying everything in his path.

Kaz had spent well over his limit in his animal form, and now he struggled with controlling his instincts. He had toed the line today; he was so close to losing control but somehow he managed to reel his feral urges in. However, that all seemed rather wasteful when Kaz sensed a presence within his vacancy. Kaz felt his hackles rising again and a growl emanating from his throat, he could barely stop himself from attacking whoever had approached him. Kaz's eyes opened to be face to face with Chaor, one of the people he did not want face right now in his condition. Attacking the Underworld leader was out of the question and not to mention suicide. While Kaz may be more powerful now with his aura and weapons with him now, Chaor was still a tough opponent not to mention several times his size. Plus, he didn't want to piss off the Underworld's king over a stupid mistake of attacking him.

Kaz mentally locked down his wild instincts, surprising himself that he could. He held on tightly to the metaphorical leash, struggling as if playing Tug of War against an Ursa or two. While Kaz continued his inner battle against himself, Chaor had stopped and taken a closer look of Kaz. He noticed the struggle Kaz seemed to be having within himself, a struggle he has often seen before.

Without hesitation, Chaor sat down in front of Kaz, finally gaining the attention from others. He ignored Tom's frantic shouts as he reached for Kaz and held the boy's hands in his. The metal of his armor was warm against Chaor's skin.

Kaz was stunned, and apparently so was the feral part of him as well. For a moment, just small moment, Kaz's mind was completely blank. Chaor took advantage of that lapse of attention and did something no one expected the Underworld leader to do in public.

Chaor pulled Kaz into a gentle embrace while massaging Kaz's tense back. Kaz was so confused and baffled what the heck was happening, that his body ended up relaxing. His animal side seeming to be under Chaor's control even purred under the Underworld leader's attention. Kaz brought a hand to clamp over his mouth, horrified and embarrassed.

While Kaz was having a rather embarrassing moment and Chaor looking confused why Kaz was turning so red, everyone who had been alarmed when Chaor had approached Kaz stared at them with disbelief, amusement, and . . . Well, you get the idea.

Tom stared at the two for a moment longer, surprised, before sighing. He did not have the mental capacity for this right now. Tom looked around him, seeing injured and tired creatures. He looked to Maxxor, who was already talking to another creature already trying to get everything organized.

Tom looked to Kaz, who was now busily stammering out an excuse as he pried away from Chaor's hold, his entire face still the color of a cherry. He watched as everyone began to make their way back to the Underworld and thought to himself;

 _What now?_

 _ **A few hours later . . .**_

It was late at night when everyone was finally settled in.

Every participant of the earlier battle, from creature to human, was finally treated for their injuries and Maxxor and Chaor had organized rooms for the chaotic players for them to rest. By the time the leaders of the Tribes had gathered together to deal with the suddenly stranded players, they were all completely drained. Despite their exhaustion, they had gathered in a random room inside Chaor's castle. They would have used a meeting room but most, if not all, of them, were being used as temporary infirmary rooms. So they had found an empty room, a guest room from the looks of it, and sat down at the table inside. Other than Queen Illexia, who was in charge of defense rather than fighting, every leader looked as if they were on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion. Illexia had taken to go the meeting herself as Odu-Bathux was tired from the battle, just as the other leaders before her were.

"Perhaps it may be best to postpone this meeting until tomorrow?" inquired Illexia. "You all look rather tired at the moment." She wasn't wrong. Chaor looked like he was already half way to dream land, while Maxxor looked no better. Mudeenu looked a little better but everyone could see his eyes drooping. Iflar seemed to be the most awake out of all of them but even he looked weary at the moment.

"That . . . Is probably a good idea," commented Chaor, as he dropped his head onto the table not caring anymore. "I call this room. All of you get out."

Maxxor grunted annoyed, not liking the thought of moving but loved the idea of going to bed and sleeping for the next few hours . . . Maybe days.

"As much as I would like to sleep in a bed right now, I think we can all agree that we must at least come to a decision of what to do about the chaotic players before going to bed," said Iflar tiredly.

"I think we all know that they're here to stay," said Mudeenu, rubbing his eyes.

"What is there to talk about?" Chaor said grumpily. "They're staying with us. What else is there?"

"That is assuming they want to stay with us," countered Maxxor.

"Where else would they go?" Chaor asked confused.

"There's still a lot about the humans we don't know about and for all, we know the humans may not adapt well to the environments Perim provides," Illexia replied.

"Even so the cities and villages we've established are safe locations," Chaor answered. "Humans have a fairly high chance of adapting to our environment considering what we've seen. They're smart, they'll know their limits and tell us if anything is causing them any problems."

"Chaor's right," said Iflar. "Even if they did want a place for just humans, it would take time and resources which we are kind of short on supply considering the Grimm destroy our crops and homes when they arrive on the scene."

The others hummed in agreement, thinking over what Iflar had said.

"So until the Grimm situation is dealt with or when we've grown more accustom to them, the chaotic players will be staying within the four tribes?" Illexia clarified. The rest of the leaders said their agreements. But now the topic was said, the leaders were all now wide awake. Their next order of business was to decide what to do about the Grimm.

"Now for the Grimm," Mudeenu sighed. "I think this topic would be best discussed with some human input."

"True, but most of the humans should be sleeping right now," Iflar said.

"Well the situation isn't urgent right now," said Maxxor. "We can continue this discussion first thing tomorrow, but I believe the Underworld should be fine for the time being."

"The Grimm have retreated," Chaor huffed. "My people aren't in any danger as of this moment. We'll survive."

"Then I believe we can all retire to our chambers," said Illexia standing up.

"I do believe that my bed is calling me," Mudeenu said, standing up as well. Iflar nodded standing up as well.

"Yes, all of you get out so I can sleep," shooed Chaor.

"This isn't even your bedroom," grumbled Maxxor as he began to walk to the door.

"My castle, I can damn well sleep wherever I want," said Chaor, lazily glaring at the overworlder.

"Have a pleasant night gentlemen," bid Illexia as she left. Iflar and Mudeenu said their pleasantries with Maxxor and Chaor before the other three left the room they had their improv meeting in leaving Chaor in the room alone. Chaor slowly got up and moved towards the bed. He collapsed onto the bed, asleep right when his head hit the pillow.

 _ **Another Room . . .**_

Kaz sighed as he sat up on his bed.

"Well I'm not falling asleep anytime soon," said Kaz, looking towards the bed beside him. Tom rolled onto his stomach and sighed as well.

"I don't think any of us will," he said, as Sarah and Peyton sat up from their beds as well.

"Yeah I'm too wired to sleep," muttered Sarah.

". . . You wouldn't happen to know where they keep the food here do you Kaz?" asked Peyton, looking at his friend hopeful.

"No," deadpanned Kaz, giving his friend a blank stare. It was just like Peyton to turn to food. "Plus, I don't know about you guys but the food here is rather tough and scarce enough as it is. There is also the fact we have no idea if we can even eat what the creatures in the Underworld eat."

"But I ate just fine when Iflar and Mudeenu gave me food," pouted Peyton.

"Yeah but that was before your real body was here," said Tom. "And I think that Mipedian food and Underworld food would be vastly different."

"You better just wait until tomorrow at breakfast to eat," said Sarah. "We were lucky enough that the food they gave us was already approved for human consumption by the Codemasters." Peyton let a whine leave his mouth, orally displaying his discontent on the fact. His friends rolled their eyes before silence dominated the room once again.

They were all deep in thought, thinking of their homes and people they left behind.

Tom, in all honesty, didn't have much to go back to. Sure, Kaz's family was like a second family to him and Kaz was practically his best friend and brother rolled into one but other than them there was no one else. No else that he would miss as much as he would as Kaz's family. After his mom went to the mental institute, Tom could never let anyone else in. He could never trust someone and love them since his mom's incident left him afraid that his luck will just make them disappear and die like his own family. Even with Kaz and his mom it had been an uphill battle to let them in again. But now, he cherished them like they were the most precious jewels ever found and to Tom they were. They were there for him when they needed him the most, and though it wasn't perfect they made his life so much more bearable to live. They made him see the light and enjoy life once more . . . Tom would miss that warmth, just as he's sure Kaz will too.

Tom was right. Kaz missed his mother immensely. He missed his siblings as well. He missed his brothers' mischief and his sister's laughter when their pranks were successful. He missed his mom's singing when she was cooking or folding laundry. Kaz was going to miss the times when all of them would curl up in his mom's bed and just be close to one another. To feel the other and know that they were there. The habit started after his incident with the Deathstalker. His nightmares had been really bad back then and most of the time he wouldn't get any sleep at all. But then one-night Tom, who had started to live with at the time, crawled into his bed and they held each other until they fell asleep. And when their nightmares became too much for them both, his mother bundled them up with warm blankets and cuddled with them on her bed. And the habit continued and when his brothers and sister came into the picture they began to sleep with them on those nights as well, providing their own comfort to him and Tom.

Sarah was going to miss her foster parents and the family she had back on Remnant. Her foster parents had taken her in after she had lost Haley. They helped her . . . Move on in a way. They had told her that though her friend was gone, Haley would still be with her. That she would be in her heart. Sarah didn't appreciate it at the time, she had all but lost her whole world when Haley had died that day. She and Haley were than just friends, they were family, sisters, despite not being of the same blood. After Haley's death, Sarah just didn't function. She had rarely slept or ate, and she would episodes of panic and anxiety and just lash out at everyone around her. Her foster parents never lost patience, they never yelled or punished her for her actions back then. Instead, they waited. They waited until she calmed down from her tantrum and then tuck her in bed when she fell asleep. They would leave food outside her room every day, not forcing her to eat but giving her a choice. When Sarah began to heal, life with them was . . . Good. It was, well it wasn't perfect, but she had been happy. Sarah would never forget her foster parents; she only hopes they don't worry about her too much.

Peyton wasn't worried about his grandparents; after all, they knew he would be fine. And he knew that they would be fine as well. He had left them a letter before leaving, that he was going somewhere that they can't follow. But even if he knew they would be fine, he couldn't help but miss them. He couldn't help but feel that emptiness in his heart. Peyton knew that this emptiness wasn't going to go away. The presence of his grandparents have always been a constant in his life and now, they were suddenly gone. It will take a while, but Peyton knew he would slowly move on from the pain. That one day he would be able to think of his grandparents and not feel the blinding pain in his chest.

The night went on and the four Chaotic players all migrated to one bed taking comfort from one another. Tears were shed despite knowing what they did was the right thing to do. That coming to Perim was the right answer. It didn't stop the pain from the loss of their families, their friends, their home, but it did ease the pain a little.

That night every huntsmen and huntress all mourned the loss of their home . . . And yet they could not find a trace of regret of their actions today. They would never forget where they came from but Perim was a new beginning. And though the pain was still so fresh and vivid, one day it won't be.

Because no matter where they go, home is where your heart is. And Perim has been the heart of all Chaotic players since they arrived.

 **Well, what do you guys think? It took a while but it's done. I was staring at a blank page for hours before I got anything done.**

 **Please review! It gives my soul the energy it needs to keep moving forward!**


End file.
